


Nos plus sombres et profonds secrets

by Drenya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenya/pseuds/Drenya
Summary: Alexios était un homme têtu et quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'abandonnait pas aisément. Alors quand après avoir sauvé sa sœur des griffes du culte de Kosmos, il décide de retrouver Thalétas le général spartiate dont il est tombé amoureux sur les îles d'argent et qu'il a dû quitter pour sauver le monde grec, il ne laissera rien ni personne l'arrêter, ni se mettre entre lui et son futur bonheur. Pas même Sparte."Mais en retournant à Sparte, il avait fait un compromis. Il revenait à Sparte, et Sparte pouvait avoir sa vie, il se battrait pour elle, mourait pour elle. Mais en retour, il voulait le cœur de Thalétas. Alors si son cœur appartenait toujours à Sparte, Alexios avait bien l’intention de conquérir Sparte pour lui disputer le cœur de son général."





	1. Veni

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, tout d'abord bienvenue !  
> Ceci est ma première fanfic alors j'espère vraiment que ce début va vous plaire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse plus de 3 chapitres mais qui sait ? Je ne sais pas non plus quand je vais poster la suite. Elle est déjà partiellement écrite donc je suppose dans pas très longtemps mais j’ignore quand.  
> Sachez cependant que je ne suis pas la meilleure qui soit en orthographe mais alors vraiment pas. Alors si vous trouvez des fautes j'en suis sincèrement désoler. J'ai tenté de me relire au maximum pour éviter qu'il y en ait mais je doute que ce soit parfais pour autant. J'espère que vous profiterez quand même de votre lecture.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu’Alexios et sa famille était de retour à Sparte, réuni tous ensemble.  
Tout n’était pas parfait. Ils cherchaient tous un équilibre les uns avec les autres. L’ajout de Stentor à la famille, la culpabilité de Nikolaos quand il voyait ce qu’était devenu Kassandra et la colère d’Alexios contre lui qu’il n’arrivait pas à dépasser. 

Malgré tout, ils s’en sortaient bien. Personne ne s’était encore entre tuer et les rares disputes qui éclatait étaient généralement entre Kassandra et Stentor ou entre Alexios et Stentor et elles restaient de moindre importance. Comme si chacun jaugeait ou se situaient les limites de l’autre.  
Pourtant, Alexios n’arrivait toujours pas à s’y faire. 

Ce jour-là, il était assis sur une chaise près de la table centrale ou sa mère, Nikolaos et les rois de Sparte, Pausanias et Agis, le remplaçant d’Archidamos qui c’était avéré être un membre du culte, discutaient d’affaires politiques. 

Alexios ne s’y intéressait que très peu contrairement à Stentor qui faisait entendre sa voix chaque fois qu’il le pouvait. Alexios devait s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois que ça arrivait.  
Alexios soupira intérieurement. Il avait tellement mieux à faire que de s’ennuyer ici. Mais le regard de sa mère lorsqu’elle l’avait invité à se joindre à la réunion du jour l’avait empêché de refuser. Alors il était assis là, sans trop savoir pourquoi et regrettant de ne pas être dehors. 

Etant désormais … en fait Alexios ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il était à l’heure actuelle. Il n’était pas un spartiate, il n’avait pas été élever à Sparte, il n’avait pas suivi l’agôgé. Et il n’en avait d’ailleurs pas envie, il en voulait toujours à Sparte et à ses lois qui lui avait couter son enfance, sa famille et qui avait bien failli lui couter sa sœur. Mais il n’était plus non plus un misthios. Il se battait pour Sparte, mais il n’était pas payer et n’avait d’ailleurs rien demander. Ce qu’il voulait de Sparte n’avait pas de prix.

De plus, même s’il ne l’avait admis à personne, il ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place ici, dans ce pays, avec ce beau père qu’il l’avait jeté d’une montagne. Bien sûr il était content que sa famille soit réunie, et il avait réussi à construire avec Kassandra une relation qu’il n’aurait pas pu rêver d’avoir. 

Loin des mensonges du Culte, elle c’était révéler une jeune femme exceptionnelle, une fière guerrière mais malgré toute les couches de son armure physique et métaphorique, était sa petite sœur. De ce qu’il en savait, elle ne se montrait sous ce jour qu’à lui. Pour les autres, elle restait aussi froide et arrogante qu’avant. Mais il y avait maintenant une douceur en elle qu’Alexios savait être là.  
Depuis leur retour, tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas pu faire enfant, ils le faisaient maintenant, chasser ensemble, se mesurer l’un contre l’autre, en combat, en course à pied, à cheval, en escalade. Chacun se délectais des regards outrager qu’ils recevaient dès qu’ils grimpaient sur une quelconque maison ou statue de Sparte. C’était comme une revanche enfantine.

Et en peu de temps, ils étaient devenus très proche. Et ils s’entraidaient. Alexios se sentait aujourd’hui plus proche de sa sœur que de quiconque. C’est ce qui lui faisait tenir le coup.

Mais rester à Sparte était douloureux pour lui. Sparte était avant tout pour lui synonyme de trahison, de perte. Et l’ombre du Mont Taygetos assombrissait un peu plus son âme chaque jour. Mais il restait car son seul espoir de paix était ici, quelques part. Cacher à ses yeux, mais plus frustrant encore, cacher à ceux d’Ikaros. Pour l’instant.

Depuis ce jour-là sur le Mont, il avait toujours été tellement en colère, contre tout et tout le monde, mais aujourd’hui il était fatigué d’être en colère, il aspirait à la paix. Et cette paix, il ne l’avait ressentie qu’à une seule occasion. Lorsque pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut une piste de fleur qu’il suivit et non pas de sang.

Alexios sorti une fleur rouge sécher de la cachette de son Brassard gauche, la tournant entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire avant de la ranger en sécurité. C’était là sa raison de revenir à Sparte. Thalétas.  
Il lui avait plu dès l’instant où il avait posé le regard sur lui, sur une plage des îles d’argent ou il combattait des athéniens. Si jusqu'à ce moment-là, quand il n’était pas obligé de combattre pour Sparte pour atteindre un objectif, Alexios avait généralement combattu pour les Athéniens dans les batailles de conquête de territoire dans une revanche mesquines contre Sparte comme pour lui montrer ce qu’elle avait perdu quand elle l’avait jeté du mont Taygetos, ou pour défier la prophétie qui avait poussé Sparte à sacrifier sa sœur en partant du principe que Sparte perdrait la guerre si Kassandra ne mourrait pas et voulant ainsi s’assurer de venger son trépa en mettant Sparte à genoux.

Ce jour-là il s’était pour la première fois demander s’il voulait vraiment que Sparte perde cette guerre. Les Spartiates se battaient jusqu'à la mort. Reviens avec ton bouclier ou sur lui c’était la devise Spartiate. Mais ce soldat, Alexios ne voulait pas le voir mourir. 

Alexios avait voulu essayer quelque chose avec Thalétas quelque chose de plus que du sexe dès le moment ou il lui avait tendu le casque de son père et avait entrevu le cœur d’or que possédait Thalétas.  
Mais il en était réellement tomber amoureux lorsque Thalétas avait couvert son chemin de fleur plutôt que de sang. Ce jour là Thalétas lui avait voler son cœur et Alexios c’était jurer qu’après avoir sauvé sa sœur et le monde grec, il retrouverait Thalétas et le réclamerais comme sien. Peut importe ce que cela lui coûterait, peut importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Alexios n’avait jamais rien eu d’autre à lui que sa lance. Mais en retournant à Sparte, il avait fait un compromis. Il revenait à Sparte, et Sparte pouvait avoir sa vie, il se battrait pour elle, mourait pour elle. Mais en retour, il voulait le cœur de Thalétas.

Alors si son cœur appartenait toujours à Sparte, Alexios avait bien l’intention de conquérir Sparte pour lui disputer le cœur de son général.  
Mais en attendant, au lieu de chercher l’amour de sa vie dans la très grande ville de Sparte comme il l’avait fait chaque jour qu’il pouvait depuis qu’il était revenu, il était assis là dans cette chaise à regarder sa mère diriger deux rois qui n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui leur était tomber sur la tête, Stentor lécher les bottes de tout ceux qu’il pouvait, et Nikolaos qui cherchait à tout prix à éviter son regard.

Personne ne savait pour Thalétas. Enfin personne à part Kassandra. Elle l’avait surnommé son prince d’argent pour le taquiner. Alexios ne l’aurait jamais avoué mais il aimait bien ce surnom. Il aurait voulu voir la réaction de Thalétas à ce surnom. Serait-il gêné ? Amusé ?

Kassandra aidait. Du moins elle essayait, son aide consistant généralement à menacer les gens pour qu’il révèle ce qu’ils savaient. Alexios savait qu’elle s’en voulait, qu’elle pensait que c’était à cause d’elle qu’il n’avait pas suivi Thalétas comme il le lui avait demandé ce qu’il avait plus que tout voulu faire. Et même si Alexios lui avait assurer qu’elle n’avait pas à s’en vouloir, qu’il devait c’est vrai la sauver, mais aussi sauver le monde et que malheureusement leur séparation était inévitable, même si Alexios avait espérer qu’elle ne dure pas aussi longtemps, Kassandra restait à ses côtés pour le chercher avec lui. Quatre mois c’était écouler depuis cette nuit magique qu’ils avaient passer dans les bras l’un de l’autre. 

Mais jusqu’ici rien. Personne ne savait ou était Thalétas. Kassandra lui avait jurer que tout ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’il était rentré à Sparte en sécurité. Le Culte ne s’était pas vraiment intéressé à Thalétas après la perte de la gouvernance de Myconos et des îles d’argent alors quoi que ce soit, ce n’était pas le Culte. 

Cela avait rassurer Alexios, un peu. Mais deux mois plus tard, il n’y avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il avait même envoyé des messages à tous ses alliés. Barnabas, Socrate et même Alcibiade qui avait promis outre d’envoyer un messager sur les îles d’argent pour se renseigner de ne pas essayer de le séduire s’il le rencontrait malgré le fait qu’il avait très triste que le message d’Alexios ne concerne pas son envie de partager son lit.

Mais Alexios ne renoncerait pas. Il n’avait pas encore cherché dans les forts de la région ou même dans toute la Laconie qu’il savait être gérer par des généraux.

-…xios ? Alexios ?

Alexios releva brusquement la tête, sortant de ses rêveries pour voir toute la pièce le regarder.

-Pardon qu’y a-t-il ?

Sa mère poussa un soupir avant de répéter.

-Avant de terminer cette réunion, je voulais aussi aborder la raison pour laquelle je t’ai demander d’assister à cette réunion.

-Ha, et quel est ma mission cette fois ? Demanda Alexios en se levant sans plus d’intérêt. 

N’étant pas attaché à une garnison, n’ayant pas de soldat sous ses ordres et étant particulièrement puissant et discret (quand il en avait envie), sa mère l’avait souvent envoyé faire des missions pour Sparte, tuer tel ou tel ennemi ou chef de fort ce qui bien qu’ayant toujours été un succès avait fait perdre du temps à Alexios dans sa recherche de Thalétas. Une nouvelle mission n’enchantait pas Alexios mais c’était une corvée nécessaire.

-Alors voilà, le roi … nous a informer qu’il cherchait un époux pour sa jeune nièce, nous lui avons donc proposer de t’en parler. 

En premier lieu, Alexios ne compris pas ce que sa mère lui demandait. De trouver un époux pour la nièce du roi ? Ce n’était pas vraiment dans ses facultés. La jeune fille ne devrait-elle pas chercher elle-même ? Il ne s’en souvenait pas bien, mais il lui semblait qu’à Sparte les jeunes femmes était libre de choisir leur époux. Mais c’est en voyant le regard de pure haine de Stentor qu’il comprit. 

-Non ! Dit-il horrifier par l’idée même. Assurément sa mère ne pourrait pas lui demander une chose pareille.

-Alexios, dit doucement sa mère comme si elle cherchait à calmer un animal effrayer, tu as presque 27 ans, il est temps pour toi de te marier et de perpétuer la ligner. C’est ton devoir en tant que spartiate.

Quelque chose se brisa en Alexios à ce moment-là. Et toute la colère qu’il tentais tant bien que mal de réprimer repris le contrôle de lui-même en un instant et éclata dans une éruption de fureur.

-Ha mais justement nous y voilà mère, je ne suis pas un Spartiate ! Je ne le suis plus depuis qu’il m’a jeté à ma mort, cria Alexios en pointant Nikolaos du doigt qui baissa les yeux. Tu peux tenir tous les discours que tu veux sur le fait de pardonner et d’avancer, n’empêche que je ne l’ai toujours pas digéré, par plus que le fait que nos ‘rois’, cracha Alexios en posant un bref regard sur les deux hommes aux côtés de sa mère, on presque sacrifier un enfant innocent pour la fausse prophétie d’une oracle corrompu.

-Alexios ! Hurla sa mère. 

Personne ne dit un mot avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole.

-Je vous demande pardon pour mon fils, mes rois. Il est resté loin de Sparte trop longtemps. Puis regardant Alexios, Alexios va immédiatement s’excuser et se soumettre à son devoir. Il se montrera honorer d’avoir été choisi pour rendre votre nièce heureuse. 

Alexios s’avança vers sa mère, notant au passage le regard profondément ahuri de Stentor qu’il ait osé hausser le ton devant leurs rois.

-Jamais, déclara-t-il en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Il vit la gifle venir à des kilomètres, mais il ne fit néanmoins rien pour l’éviter. Sparte peut avoir ma vie, affirma-t-il à ses rois, mais elle n’aura jamais mon cœur, fini-t-il en replongeant dans le regard de sa mère. Je l’ai déjà donné, dit Alexios dans un souffle à sa mère. 

Il savait qu’en défiant ouvertement l’autorité, il risquait beaucoup. Le bannissement serait probablement le pire pour ses projets, mais être marier aussi. De plus, ils avaient trop besoin de ses compétences et tous savait qu’ou il irait, Kassandra suivrait. Et que plus que probablement, sa destination première serait Athènes.

-Ah l’emportement de la jeunesse lorsqu’on est amoureux, ne vous en faites pas Myrrine c’est fort pardonnable bien qu’exprimer avec trop d’emportement pour un spartiate mais c’est néanmoins compréhensible au vu de l'éducation qu'il a reçu loin de vous et surtout si loin de sa patrie, déclara en riant l’un des rois d’un rire un peu forcé qui fut imiter par tous excepter Alexios et sa mère qui s’affrontait toujours du regard. 

-Qui ? Exigea Myrrine. Pourquoi ne nous l’as-tu pas encore présentée ?

Alexios hésita. Se déclarer amoureux rejetant la nièce d’un roi est déjà beaucoup, mais ajouter dans la même conversation que c’était un homme et que donc il ne fallait pas compter sur une descendance se serai peut-être un peu trop en une seule fois.

Les dieux soient bénis, c’est ce moment là que choisi Kassandra pour passer les portes de la salle du trône.

-C’est bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-elle. Les généraux attendent devant le palais pour leur réunion.

A ses mots, le cœur d’Alexios rata un battement. Il y avait peut-être une chance que … ? Immédiatement, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui fit un discret petit signe de négation. Encore une déception. Dépité, il tourna à nouveau le regard vers sa mère.

-Presque Kassandra. Réfléchit bien Alexios. Tu es un prince de Sparte, ce mariage serait bénéfique pour nous tous. 

-Tu veux un prince de Sparte ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Demande à Stentor, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main en désignant Stentor. Je suis sûr qu’il en sera ravi. Tiens sa me rappel, quel âge as-tu Stentor ? Demanda Alexios d’une vois ironique en se tournant vers Stentor comme le reste de la pièce. 

-Heu … je …., bafouilla-t-il en rougissant, j’ai 25 ans.

-Tu vois, s’écria Alexios joyeusement. Problème régler.

-Alexios, commença sa mère menaçante. Tu sais que …

-Que quoi mère ? Questionna Alexios avec défi. A moins que tu aies omis quelque chose, Stentor est autant qualifier que moi pour ce mariage. Peut-être d’autant plus qu’il est un général de l’armée et un vrai spartiate. 

Alexios savait que jamais Myrrine de dévoilerais le côté précieux de leur ligné de sang. Pas après ce qui c'était passé avec le culte. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’accepter. Alexios payerais cher sa désobéissance mais c’était de moindre importance. 

-Il n’a pas tout à fait tort, déclara le second roi. Stentor mon garçon qu’en penses tu ? Personne ne t’a encore volé ton cœur à toi n’est-ce pas ? Dit-il en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

-Non se serai un honneur votre majesté, répondis Stentor.

-Alors c’est réglé, conclu le roi avec un sourire. Allons ne faisons pas s’éterniser cette réunion, nous devons encore discuter avec nos généraux. Alexios, Kassandra merci d’être venu.

Alexios ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir. Tous les regards de la pièce suivant sa sortie.

Tandis qu’il sortait, des dizaines de généraux spartiate entraient dans la salle qu’il avait quitté se regroupant dans le côté gauche attendant le début de la réunion. 

-Kassandra ? Demanda Myrrine. Qui est ce ?

-Qui ? Demanda Kassandra.

-Ton frère dit être amoureux, fit-elle en se retournant vers sa fille.

-Ha ! S’exclama Kassandra. Son prince d’argent, dit-elle en ricanant.

-Son prince d’argent ? Demanda Myrrine d’une voix blanche. 

-Oui c’est comme ça que je l’appel.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Nikolaos et les rois évitaient soigneusement de regarder de leur côté, mais il était difficile de manquer leur conversation. Stentor lui n’avait pas cette retenu et observa franchement parler les deux femmes.

-Qui est-il ?

-Un général spartiate, confia Kassandra.

-C’est un spartiate ? S’exclama Myrrine. Un général ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil aux généraux présent à sa gauche. Nikolaos, les rois et Stentor ne purent eux même s’empêcher de regarder les généraux sur leur gauche. Les généraux furent si mal à l’aise que quelques-uns se regardèrent même entre eux essayant de savoir duquel d’entre eux le fils de la célèbre fille de Léonidas était tomber amoureux. Jaugeant chacun d’eux et se demandant lequel avait voler le cœur de son précieux fils, Myrrine fini par se retourner vers Kassandra. Que sait tu de lui ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Que c’est un romantique, et soit il aime baiser dans des temples en ruines soit il ne peut pas résister au charme de mon frère. Et que je briserais chacun de os de son corps s’il lui brise le cœur. Ainsi que ceux de tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de leur très romantique histoire, fini-t-elle en rivant son regard a celui de sa mère avant de se retourner et de sortir de la salle dont les portes se refermaient derrière elle. 

Myrrine entendis les rois se racler la gorge et commencer la réunion, son regard toujours river sur la porte désormais fermer. Un général spartiate...


	2. Vidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon retour à tous sur cette fic.  
> Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.  
> Bonne lecture !

Une fois sorti de la salle du trône, Alexios ne perdit pas de temps avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la ville. Il était temps d’étendre ses recherches. A sa connaissance, en Laconie, il n’y avait qu’un seul fort, celui de Prasai sur la pointe de Zarax. 

De plus l’avantage de ce fort était qu’il était suffisamment loin pour garantir qu’Alexios soit absent jusqu’au lendemain après-midi le temps de faire la route s’il prenait son temps.

Si Thalétas n’était pas là, il allait devoir se résigner au fait qu’il n’était peut-être tout simplement pas en Laconie et que donc il pouvait être n’importe où. Et pas question de demander aux rois ou à Nikolaos. Il devrait donc parcourir à nouveau le monde grec cherchant cette fois non pas sa famille, mais son cœur et une autre Odissey ne lui disait vraiment rien pour le moment. 

Bien que, s’il s’avérait qu’il devait repartir, il préférait le faire avant que sa mère n’ait eu le temps de mettre la main sur lui.  
Mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment et garder espoir que Thalétas était dans ce fort. Faire le voyage ne lui prit quelques heures, il faisait nuit noire quand il arriva. Il observa le fort de loin, tout était calme.

-Ikaros est ce que tu le vois ? 

L’aigle poussa un cri pesant.  
Le cœur d’Alexios rata un battement. Il pouvait sentir l’excitation se propager dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion. Il était là.  
Thalétas, il allait le revoir, enfin. Et tout aussi vite que l’excitation, l’appréhension s’installa aussi. Ils s’étaient quittés paisiblement, mais Alexios n’oubliait néanmoins pas qu’il avait caché la mort de Kyra à Thalétas. 

Thalétas lui en voudrait peut-être et les souvenirs d’eux deux pendant la courte période où ils étaient à Mykonos seront peut-être les seuls qu’il n’aura jamais si Thalétas lui en voulait et ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. 

Bien sûr si Thalétas ne voulait pas de lui il comprendrait. Il comprendrait mais cela n’empêchait pas qu’il priait toutes les divinités qu’il connaissait pour que les sentiments de Thalétas soient aussi fort que ceux qu’il avait pour le général.

L’infiltration dans le camp fut d’une facilité particulièrement énervante. Bien sûr Alexios n’était pas n’importe qui, mais savoir qu’il avait réussi à rentrer aussi facilement sans même avoir à tuer personne l’agaçait prodigieusement. 

Sans compter qu’il réussit sans mal à entrer passant par le même chemin qu’il avait pris la première fois qu’il était venu, par l’est en grimpant sur un arbre mort qui passait par-dessus les palissade en bois. Alexios retins un grognement de mécontentement. N’apprendraient-ils jamais ?  
Thalétas était aussi bien protéger que les drachmes que les pèlerins insistaient pour laisser trainer un peu partout à la discrétion de quiconque n’aurait pas peur de se servir. 

Si ça n’avait pas été lui, n’importe qui aurait pu simplement rentrer et tuer l’homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Inacceptable.  
Contrairement à la première fois qu’il était venu, il fit bien attention de ne tuer personne. Il doutait d’être bien reçu si Thalétas apprenait qu’il avait tué ses hommes pour arriver jusqu’à lui alors qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu simplement se présenter. 

Avec la position restaurer de sa famille, les noms de Myrrine et Nikolaos ouvrait littéralement toutes les portes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne faisait pas exactement ça d’ailleurs. Peut-être la perspective d’être reçu de façon formelle. Il n’aimait pas le protocole spartiate.  
Il atteint très vite la tente du général, sans être repérer et trouva Thalétas profondément endormis. Un petit sourire tendre étira les lèvre d’Alexios. N’ayant pas le cœur de le réveiller, il se posa tranquillement sur une chaise près de la couche ou reposait le voleur qui lui avait voler son cœur et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Ecoutant sa respiration tranquille. 

Il ne portait pas son armure qui était poser un peut plus loin sous la tente. Seul une mince tunique et un drap fin séparait la main d’Alexios de la peau douce et chaude de son amant. Alexios pouvait aussi voir son casque de général reposer sur la table en bois qui servait manifestement de bureau, à côté du casque rouillé de son père qu’il avait été rechercher au fond de la mer, bravant les requins.

Alexios observa Thalétas un moment et vit le moment exact où il se réveilla, sentant que quelqu’un était dans la pièce avec lui. Alexios souris tendrement et laissa même son amant faire semblant de se retourner dans son sommeil pour agripper le poignard sous son oreiller dont il voyait la garde scintiller doucement à la lumière de la lune qui brillait à travers la tente avant de commencer à parler.

-Tu sais, ce fort n’est pas très bien sécuriser général. Je suis sûre d’avoir vu au moins deux de tes hommes somnoler pendant que je leur passais sous le nez pour me glisser dans ta tente.

Thalétas se figea. Ouvrant les yeux il se retourna lentement vers l’intrus dans sa tente.

-Alexios ! S’exclama Thalétas en lâchant son poignard. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou j’aurai pu te tuer.

Alexios le regarda avec un regard entendu avant de répéter lentement.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer. Thalétas s’empourpra d’un rouge délicieux avant de sourire et de secouer la tête.

-Que fais-tu ici Alexios ? Dit-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Surprit de sa réaction, Alexios mit une seconde à se reprendre.

-Qu’est-ce que je fais ici selon toi ?

-Tu es venu pour me tuer ? Demanda Thalétas résigner.

-Quoi ? S’exclama Alexios déconcerté. Par tous les dieux, non ! S’horrifia-t-il.

-On m’a dit que tu combattais pour les athéniens, Thalétas lui lança un regard accusateur qui fit rougir Alexios. Il ne s’attendais pas à ça. Cette réunion ne se passait pas exactement comme il l’avait pensé. Il l’avait imaginé un peu plus romantique avec un Thalétas qui lui tomberais dans les bras quand il le verrait, ôtant son armure et… il ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa petite rébellion mesquine contre Sparte revienne le hanter.

-C’était vrai à un moment, admit-il contrit en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Ça n’a plus été le cas après…, après. 

-Après Myconos, fini Thalétas pour lui. Alexios se contenta de hocher la tête. Alors si tu n’es pas là pour ça dans ce cas : Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Alexios le regarda, son cœur martelant sa poitrine de battements sourds.

-J’ai fini ce que j’avais à faire. Et même si faire la gloire de Sparte ne m’intéresse pas vraiment, je suis là.

Thalétas mis une minute à comprendre ce dont voulais parler Alexios. Quand il comprit, une brève lueur de compréhension alluma son regard avant de disparaître sous une succession d’autre. Joie, hésitation.

-Alexios… commença-t-il en se relevant s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Non s’il te plait écoute …, fit Alexios dans un geste.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, insista Thalétas.

Alexios poussa un soupir dramatique et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je commence vraiment à détester t’entendre dire ces mots. Ça ne finit jamais bien quand tu les prononces.

Alexios ferma les yeux, refusant de voir son rêve d’être enfin aux côtés de celui qu’il aime prendre fin. Il ne put cependant s’empêcher de les rouvrir en sentant une douce caresse dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit Thalétas en souriant, un sourire que lui renvoya Alexios. Mais nous devons parler. Pour commencer, tu m’as mentis, dit doucement Thalétas. A propos de Kyra. Tu savais qu’elle ne viendrait pas célébrer notre victoire.

Alexios regarda Thalétas, tachant de voir à quel point il était énervé, mais il ne semblait pas en colère, juste curieux. Alexios poussa un nouveau soupir et leva la main pour caresser la joue de Thalétas.

-Je venais déjà d’être rejeter et je savais combien elle comptait pour toi, commença-t-il. Je voulais juste que mes derniers instants avec toi soi heureux, dit-il en baissant les yeux et reposant sa main contre les couvertures à côté de Thalétas. C’est égoïste, je sais, admit-il, d’autant que je n’étais pas là pour te réconforter quand tu l’as appris. Mais tu m’avais déjà préféré Sparte, fit Alexios le ressentiment clairement présent dans sa voix. Je voulais t’avoir encore pour moi rien qu’une soirée. Te voir sourire, rire. Être joyeusement ivre mort, finit-il rêveusement en se souvenant des derniers instants de la fête et d’un Thalétas qui ne pouvait plus marcher droit. Les fêtes spartiates étaient les meilleurs. L’amusement brillait dans les yeux d’Alexios quand il se souvenait de sa dernière soirée sur Myconos.

-Tu étais jaloux, exprima Thalétas à haute voix stupéfait. Alexios était un homme comme on en croise jamais, adulé ou haï, mais jamais il ne passait inaperçu. En même temps, avec sa stature de dieu et sa façon de combattre, on l’aurait cru fils d’Aphrodite et d’Arès et il est difficile d’ignorer un homme ayant un aigle comme animal de compagnie, spécialement un qui revenait toujours vers lui quoi qu’il arrive. 

Thalétas se rendit alors compte qu’Alexios était un homme encore bien plus complexe qu’il ne l’avait cru. Sous cet aspect sûr de lui, Alexios avait été aussi effrayer que lui d’ouvrir son cœur, d’être rejeter. Rejeter comme il l’avait été le jour ou il a été jeter d’une montagne pour une loi archaïque par son propre père.  
Thalétas savait bien sur qui il était, tout le monde à Sparte connaissait l’histoire du garçon que son père avait jeter du Mont Taygetos obéissant une loi ancestrale, punissant l’enfant pour avoir pris une vie en essayant de sauver sa sœur. Et même s’il n’avait compris que ce garçon était Alexios qu’après son départ des îles, il n’aurait jamais cru que des années après, ce qui c’était passée à Sparte le hantait toujours. 

Alexios était toujours si sûr de lui. Thalétas compris qu’il ait pu être blesser qu’il choisisse Sparte mais il était profondément reconnaissant qu’Alexios n’ait malgré tout pas essayer de le faire venir avec lui à ce moment-là. 

D’autres aurait pu penser qu’Alexios ne tenait pas assez à lui pour se battre, mais au contraire, Thalétas savait qu’il avait compris qu’il considérait que sa vie était à Sparte et qu’il devait rentrer. Il était un spartiate et Alexios savait ce que cela impliquait. Et même si ça le blessait, il avait fait passer les besoins de Thalétas avant ses propres désirs. Et dès qu’il avait fini ce qu’il avait commencé, il était revenu le chercher. A Sparte, de tous les endroits.

Thalétas souris et déposa un baiser contre les lèvres chaude d’Alexios. Quand il prit du recul, Alexios tenta de le rapprocher, désireux de plus mais Thalétas posa sa mais contre son cou fermement.

-Je pensais que tu serais en colère, admit Alexios.

-Je ne suis pas en colère. Kyra … Je l’avais perdu bien avant qu’elle ne prenne sa vie.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir entre vous deux.

-Je t’ai laisser faire Alexios. J’aurais pu te repousser, mais la vérité c’est que tu me plaisais. Quand je t’ai vu te battre à mes côtés, couvert de sang, Thalétas s’arrêta là, frissonnant de plaisir en se rappelant Alexios se battant sur la plage ce jour-là. Je pense qu'elle s'est rendu compte que tu me plaisais, poursuivit-il notant qu’Alexios n’avait rien manquer de son frisson de désir. Et quand tu as révélé à tous qui était son père. Je pense que tu as eu raison de le faire même si je soupçonne maintenant tes motifs d’être moins honorable, que plus pour éliminer la concurrence… non. Ne me dit rien, interrompit-il quand Alexios ouvrit la bouche. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais elle doit n’avoir pas pu le supporter et elle est partie. Malgré l’affection que j’avais pour elle, je suis un spartiate. Vie et meurs pour ta patrie.  
Alexios n’étais pas d’accord, mais il acquiesca, la gorge serrée. 

-J’ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil, fit Thalétas. Elle est partie. Mais toi tu es ici. Thalétas pris une profonde inspiration. Alexios …je voudrais savoir, Thalétas se tu, hésitant. Puis son visage prit un air dur quand lorsqu’il se préparait à se battre. Alexios sourit presque en se souvenant avoir vu la même expression sur son visage le soir ou ils s’étaient battu l’un contre l’autre.

-Compte tu rester ? Déclara enfin Thalétas.

Alexios laissa un doux sourire s’épancher sur ses lèvres. 

-Doutes tu de toi, Spartiate ? Thalétas plissa les yeux, préparant une réplique cinglante mais Alexios ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Oui, fit-il posant une main sur l’épaule de Thalétas. Oui je vais rester.

-Ici ? A Sparte ? Demanda Thalétas septique.

-Oui, à Sparte, confirma Alexios en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma famille, on est revenu depuis quelques semaines.

-Semaines ? 

-Je t’ai cherché, se défendit Alexios. Tu étais introuvable.

-J’étais introuvable ? S’insurgea Thalétas. Dans le seul fort de Laconie ? Demanda-t-il une lueur d’amusement dans le regard. Visiblement j’avais raison de douter de tes talents de pisteur misthios.

-Tu ne m’a pas laissé de fleurs pour te retrouver, plaisanta Alexios. Et les choses sont compliquées, soupira-t-il. Ma famille…, ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant. Je ne leur ai pas encore parler de …, fit-il dans un geste qui les englobait tout deux.

-De moi ? Alexios opina. Je ne comprends pas désapprouve-t-il ou quelques choses comme ça ? Demanda Thalétas. A Sparte deux hommes ce n’est pas une chose particulièrement encourager bien sûr, nous devons engendrer des guerriers fort pour la patrie mais ça reste notre choix. Je sais que c’est un choix que j’ai accepté de faire il y a longtemps et mes actions pour Sparte dans ma vie rachèterons, je l’espère, la non existence de ma descendance future. Je pensais que se serait semblable pour toi. 

-Si seulement c’était si simple. Mais oui, quelque chose comme ça, soupira Alexios. 

-Parce que tu es l’héritier de Léonidas ? Hésita Thalétas. Oui je sais, fit-il devant le regard incrédule que lui lança Alexios. Je … je sais qui tu es Alexios. Fils du loup de Sparte. Il fut un de mes instructeurs à l’agôgé. Et tout le monde à Sparte connaît Myrrine. C’est elle qui aurait été sur le trône si elle avait été un homme. Je sais que tu es de la ligné de Léonidas est-ce pour ça ?

-Quand l’as-tu appris ? Fit Alexios d’une voix lasse.

-Peut après notre départ de Myconos.

-Oui, soupire Alexios, en répondant à la précédente question de Thalétas. Mais tu n’en sais pas encore la moitié. Je te raconterais. Ma mère ne changera pas d’avis sur le fait que c’est mon devoir que d’avoir une descendance. Pas seulement en tant que spartiate, mais oui en tant qu’héritier de la ligné de Léonidas. Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je vais accepter de faire. C’est compliquer. C’est aussi pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps, j’aurais pu demander ou tu étais, mais Nikolaos et ma mère aurait demander pourquoi et … Kassandra sait, fini-t-il avec un sourire en se souvenant des multiples personnes que sa sœur avait menacées pour l’aider à retrouver Thalétas. Leurs excursions en ville allait lui manquer.

-Je… attend. Kassandra ? Ta sœur ? Mais elle n’est pas … ?

-Morte ? Non encore une longue histoire. Mais tu m’as promis du vin en échanges de mes plus sombres et profonds secrets il me semble alors se sera pour plus tard, repoussa Alexios avec amusement. Il s’interrompit, regroupant ses pensées avant de continuer. Il y a autre chose. Je ne suis … je ne suis pas un spartiate Thalétas. Je sais que tu pense que le sang spartiate est éternel, poursuivi-t-il alors que Thalétas cherchait à l’arrêter, mais il ne l’est pas. Cela fait longtemps que je n’en suis plus un et … et je doute même d’avoir envie d’en être un. Même si je veux rester à Sparte, je ne serais jamais comme toi Thalétas Je ne me bat pas pour Sparte parce que j’aime et je veux protéger Sparte. Je me bats pour Sparte parce que je t’aime et je veux te protéger toi.

Thalétas ne dit rien pendant un moment et Alexios se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’il venait de dire.

-Nous allons vraiment avoir besoin de cette amphore de vin, fit-il embarrassé en se passant la main sur le visage. 

-Très prochainement, ajouta Thalétas avec un sourire tendre.

Alexios laissa échapper un rire se retenant de dire que vu tous les secrets qu’il avait maintenant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux en prévoir deux, voire même cinq autres.

Alexios resta au fort toute la journée, passant son temps avec Thalétas, offrant un petit entrainement à ses hommes, reconnaissant quelques visages de Myconos, dont ils se souviendront un bon moment leur rappelant de ne pas s’endormir à leurs postes. 

Discutant de tout et de rien dans l’intimité de la tente du général. Aucun d’entre eux ne fit un geste envers l’autre décidant sans avoir besoin d’en parler de prendre le temps d’apprendre à mieux se connaître. 

Être au beau milieu d’une guerre n’aidant généralement pas à développer une relation solide et Alexios voulait quelque chose de stable avec Thalétas. Ils évitèrent aussi le vin. Le temps des secrets viendrait mais pas maintenant. Alexios finit par partir dans la soirée promettant un prompt retour. Avoir retrouver Thalétas voulant dire qu’il ne pourrait pas échapper à ses responsabilités pour toujours.

Ce ne fut pas long après son retour avant qu’il ne souhaite ne pas être parti du fort du tout.

-L’as-tu trouvé ?

Alexios soupira. Il n’était rentré que depuis une heure, le temps d’aller au palais voire les rois, demander si une mission allait lui être confier prochainement ou s’il pouvait se permettre d’être indisponible pendant quelques jours. Il n’avait même pas encore posé pied à terre à la maison. Pendant un instant, il fut surpris de songer à la maison de sa mère comme sa maison avant de se dire qu’il y penserait plus tard. Alexios soupira. Il aurait préféré n’avoir cette conversation que bien plus tard. 

-Mère. 

Myrrine était assise sur les marches devant leur maison. Elle se leva approchant de Phobos alors qu’Alexios descendait de cheval.

-L’as-tu trouvé, Alexios ?

-Oui mère, soupira-t-il, je l’ai trouvé. Comment … ?

-J’ai beaucoup observer ta sœur hier, l’interrompit Myrrine en caressant Phobos. Je pensais que peut-être elle en savait plus qu’elle ne le disait. Ce que j’ai surtout appris c’est que ceux qui ne la regardais pas avec curiosité manquais de s’évanouir en s’enfuyant. Au cas où tu te poserais la question ce n’est pas un comportement de spartiate, finit-elle en fusiant Alexios du regard comme si c’était sa faute.

Kassandra avait donc parler. Alexios gémit intérieurement. La discrétion et elle vraiment… Malgré tout, il ne put s’empêcher de se réjouir un peu. Elle avait parlé avec leur mère, au moins un peu. Bon même si c’était pour révéler son secret mais après tout il ne lui avait jamais dit que s’en était un. Alexios se demanda si c’était ça être une famille. Peut-être devrait-il parler de Brasidas à leur mère, et du temps que Kassandra passait à le suivre partout ou il allait en ville, pour se venger ? 

-Mère, tenta de couper Alexios.

-Alors je suis allé leurs demandés. Aimerais-tu me dire ce qu’ils m’ont dit ?

Alexios n’essaya même pas d’argumenter. Il conduisit Phobos au coin de leur maison et l’attacha à la barrière de bois, vérifiant qu’il aurait suffisamment à boire et de paille tout en parlant.

-Je l’ai rencontré à Myconos. Un groupe de rebelle m’avait envoyé un message demandant de l’aide pour renverser un tyran. J’y suis aller et il s’est avérer que le tyran en question était un membre du culte. Je l’ai tué. Et ma mission était terminer.

-Pourquoi un général spartiate était-il là ?

-Les rebelles avaient aussi demander de l’aide à Sparte. 

Alexios allât s’asseoir sur les marches, à l’endroit même ou était Myrrine quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ensuite ? S’impatienta-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Ensuite je devais toujours te retrouver toi et Kassandra alors je suis partie, expliqua Alexios en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Mais quand on est revenu je me suis dit … je me suis dit que peut-être.

Myrrine ne dit rien, venant s’asseoir près de son fils.

-Je ne savais pas que … les hommes ?

Alexios soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel laissant son dos reposer contre la porte.

-Non, fit-il. Enfin, si, mais… les deux. Mais lui, il est ..., Alexios tenta d’expliquer, mais frustrer de ne pas trouver les mots, il se contenta d’un geste de la main, ouvrant ses paumes vers le ciel.

-Alexios penses-tu vraiment que je désirais Pythagore ? Ou que je l’aimais ? Nous avions un devoir et nous l’avons rempli.

Alexios eut un reniflement désabuser.

-Avais-tu déjà rencontrer Nikolaos ? Fit-il en se tournant vers sa mère. Les années n’avaient pas été tendre avec elle. Des rides marquaient profondément son visage et les cheveux gris échapper de sa tresse encadrais son visage comme des fils d’argent malgré tout, il pouvait encore voir celle qui lui avait confier la lance de son père, lui disant qu’il était prêt.

-Et bien non mais …

-Alors ce n’est pas comparable, trancha-t-il détournant le regard.

Myrrine soupira. 

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alexios. 

-Il n’y a rien que tu puisses dire mère. Tu ne peux pas m’obliger.

-Nous sommes à Sparte Alexios ! Il y a des règles.

-Ho crois moi mère plus que n’importe qui de cela je suis plus que conscient et c’est justement pour cela que je ne suis pas un Spartiate ! Fit-il rageusement en se levant.

-Nous pourrions …

-Non ! 

-Alexios…

-Je n’en suis pas un et je ne le veux pas.

-Mais lui en es un, déclara Myrrine.

Alexios serra la mâchoire et regarda sa mère les yeux brulant de douleur, de rage et de ressentiment mêler mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser …

-Et tu y parviens pourtant relativement bien, répondit-il. Mais puisque tu sembles si préoccuper, sache que c’est une décision qu’il a déjà prit et qu’il est déjà prêt à honorer. De même que moi et je te rassure j’ai tout à fait les moyens de me prendre en charge seul. Si tu avais oublié, être mercenaire est très lucratif.  
Myrrine soupira. Alexios était tellement têtu, il pouvait avoir le destin du monde à cœur et être d’une grande générosité, mais ses décisions étaient toujours fermes et implacables lorsqu’elle le concernait lui ou leur famille.

-Myrrine. On te demande à l’agora.

Alexios et sa mère se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour faire face au nouveau venu. Nikolaos semblait fatigué remarqua Alexios.  
Myrrine se dirigea vers lui et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que sa mère ne se retourne vers lui, lui faisant un bref hochement de la tête avant de partir. Fin de la conversation, pour l’instant. 

Nikolaos lui resta. Il observa Alexios un instant, tentant de retrouver en lui l’enfant qu’il fut jadis. Mais il avait tué cet enfant il y a longtemps quand bien même il n’avait fait que son devoir, obéissant à la loi spartiate, les regrets demeuraient.

Comme Alexios le lui avait dit, il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière son sens du devoir. Savoir que Kassandra avait été torturé toute son enfance par sa faute et voir Alexios toujours tellement en colère était une punition plus que suffisante. 

Lui aussi avait parler à des gens en ville et il n’avait pas aimé ce qu’il avait entendu. Si c’est Kassandra qui les menaçait, c’était souvent Alexios qui devait laver leur sang de sur ses mains après avoir fait comprendre à la personne qu’il n’aimait pas comment elle lui avait répondu. Un nez cassé pour avoir refusé de répondre à une question ou pour avoir répondu de façon dédaigneuse était exagérer. 

La vie apportait son lot de regrets, et lui devait désormais vivre avec eux chaque jour, en voir les conséquences sous ses yeux et faire son possible pour tenter de réparer un peu ses fautes.

Alexios était un homme aujourd’hui. Un homme dont il était fier même s’il ne pensait pas qu’Alexios apprécie de le savoir. Contrairement à Stentor qui recherchait sa bénédiction dans tout ce qu’il faisait, cela faisait longtemps qu’Alexios se passait de l’approbation de qui que ce soit et surtout de la sienne.  
Nikolaos malgré tout manquait cette période, celle ou Alexios le regardait avec admiration et non avec mépris. Plus que tout il aurait voulu réparer cette relation qu’ils avaient eu. Mais où commencer si Alexios préférait aller tabasser des hilotes avec sa sœur pour avoir des informations sur un général plutôt que de venir les lui demander.

-Parfois je me dis que si tu m’avais tué ce jour-là en Mégaris peut être serais-tu en paix aujourd’hui, finit-il par déclarer à son fils adoptif.

Alexios réfléchit un instant imaginant son histoire s’il avait tué Nikolaos. Stentor serait probablement mort aussi aujourd’hui cherchant à venger son père adoptif. Et même si le petit morveux était une tête à claque et qu’Alexios ne l’admettrait jamais même sous la torture, il appréciait le petit spartiate. Un nouveau petit frère à embêté. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire avec Kassandra, il finirait couver de bleu et plus que probablement avec une ou deux côtes cassées. Stentor faisait partie de la famille maintenant, et Alexios serait heureux de l’aider si un jour Stentor devenait roi. Et si il les avaient tués, lui, sa mère et Kassandra ou seraient-ils alors ? 

-Non, décida Alexios. Cela m’aurait soulagé sur l’instant mais je l’aurais regretté en sachant que finalement Kassandra était en vie. Tu es un mauvais père, mais si je t’avais tué, j’aurais eu ta mort sur la conscience, conclu Alexios. Es-tu là pour me dire que tu es d’accord avec elle ? Fit Alexios en désignant le chemin qu’avait pris Myrrine pour partir.

Alexios ne pouvais pas rester là. Il sentait la rage implacable parcourir ses veines, attendant d’exploser comme un volcan. Il retourna voir Phobos et entrepris de le détacher, les mains tremblantes avant de remonter en selle.

-Non, dit Nikolaos avec un sourire triste. Nous savons tout deux que tu ne m’écouterais pas de toute façon. Nous devons arriver à dépasser ça Alexios, fit Nikolaos en rivant son regard à celui d’Alexios.

-Alors je t’en prie Nikolaos dit-moi comment ? Demanda Alexios en manœuvrant les rennes de Phobos pour se tourner vers le chemin en terre marquant la sortie de leur maison et allant vers les routes de la cité. Parce que moi je n’en ai aucune idée, finit-il en éperonnant Phobos pour le faire avancer sans attendre la réponse de Nikolaos.

-Tu aurais pu me demander, déclara Nikolaos dans le vide en regardant son fils partir. Si tu m’avais demandé où il était je te l’aurais dit. Je t’aurais aidé, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Pour ceux qui ont jouer au jeu, vous avez sans doute remarqué que certains éléments ne correspondent pas vraiment à ce qui s’est passé dans le jeu. Je le sais, mais c'est mon histoire et dans cette histoire j'ai décidé que par exemple Brasidas ne mourrait pas. 
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, ma première partie, j'ai joué avec Kassandra et les romances proposer ne m'inspirait pas vraiment. Mais quand j'ai croisée Brasidas, c'est lui que je voulais avec Kassandra. C'est tellement frustrant qu'il ne soit pas romensable. Et qu'il meurt à la fin évidemment. Ça met un frein à la romance.


	3. Vici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors à la base, le chapitre était presque fini quand j'ai poster le précédent. Sauf que je n'ai pas arrêter de rajouter des choses, d'en supprimer ect ... du coup je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre en plus. Le bon côté, c'est que du coup il est presque complètement écrit. La suite devrait donc venir plus rapidement que ce chapitre ci.  
> Bonne lecture !

Thalétas hésitait à frapper à la porte en bois devant lui, incertain de l’accueil qu’il recevrait. Que ce soit de la part du loup de Sparte, de la fille de Léonidas ou même de Stentor qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis l’agôgé. 

Assez ironiquement, malgré tout ce que lui avait raconté Alexios quelques jours plus tôt quand il s’était infiltré dans son fort et qu’ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien toute la journée y comprit de la sœur d’Alexios et de l’aide musclé qu’elle lui avait apporté pour l’aider à le retrouver, l’accueil qu’il redoutais le moins était probablement le sien. Mais il n’avait qu’une chance sur quatre que ce soit elle qui ouvre. Idem pour les chances que ce soit Alexios qui ouvre.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper à la porte, le contact d’une main sur sa tête et d’un métal froid sur son cou le stoppa net, le poing en l’air.

-Un mouvement et je tranche, dit une voix de femme. La main qui tenait la dague ne tremblait pas et la poigne sur ses cheveux était forte, presque douloureuse.

-Tu dois être Kassandra, déclara Thalétas tranquillement. Et dire que c’est son accueil qu’il redoutait le moins. Tu accueil tous les visiteurs comme ça ? Vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup.

-Et tu es ? Fit-elle sans lui répondre.

-Général Thalétas. L’effet fut immédiat, la poigne dans ses cheveux se relâchât et la lame de la dague froide sous son cou disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Thalétas se retourna doucement pour faire face à la sœur d’Alexios tout en se massant le cou d’un geste instinctif.

-Le fameux prince d’argent, dit-elle en laissant son regard errer sur lui de bas en haut, le jaugeant. Thalétas fronça les sourcils. 

-Le quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t’appel comme ça, fit Kassandra en reculant de quelques pas, sa dague brillante toujours dans la main, et une épée à la hanche. Cela dit, Thalétas se demanda si elle n’était pas tout aussi dangereuse sans rien dans les mains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’en ai envie, déclara-t-elle comme si c’était évident. Thalétas retint un sourire. Il semblerait que l’arrogance d’Alexios était un trait de famille.

-Je cherche Alexios.

-A l’évidence, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est en colère, alors il est parti combattre. Ça l’aide à se dépenser. Il est allé mettre une correction à Stentor. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Pourquoi mettre une correction à Stentor ? Parce qu’il existe, fit-elle amusée. C’est une raison suffisante, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard désapprobateur de Thalétas.

-Non, Alexios, demanda Thalétas. Pourquoi est-il en colère ?

-La famille, dit-elle d’un geste vague. 

Thalétas n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir et sursauta quand il entendit son nom. Kassandra elle ne semblait pas plus perturber que ça. Thalétas la trouvait un peu inquiétante même si il ne l’aurait jamais admis à haute voix. Elle était impassible, mais on pouvait sentir la violence brute, bestial qui se dégageait d’elle, attendant juste le bon moment pour se déchaîner. Elle était si différente de son frère, et pourtant, cette tension en eux était semblable. Pourtant, là où elle semblait s'apaiser chez Alexios quand il était avec lui, elle englobait l'air autour de Kassandra, le rendant épais, presque étouffant .

-Thalétas ! S’exclama la voix venant du porche de la maison avec surprise. 

-Nikolaos, répondit Thalétas en se retournant vers la porte de la maison tout aussi surprit. Khairé.

-Je suis content de te voir, fit le loup avec un sourire. Tu cherches Alexios ?

-Hum … oui. Apparemment, Alexios avait parler à sa famille, se dit Thalétas. Même après toute ces années, il avait toujours un profond respect pour le loup de Sparte et il était heureux de voir que Nikolaos ne semble pas se préoccuper de leur relation et semblait même heureux de le voir.

-Il est au terrain d’entrainement avec Stentor, déclara Nikolaos. Même si son expression ne dévoilait rien, on pouvait sentir un soupçon de tristesse s’attardez dans ses yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que Thalétas l’avait vu. Bien des années avait passés depuis l’agôgé, mais il avait changé. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver en lui le chef solide et impassible qui l’avait poussé au bout de ses limites faisant de lui un vrai spartiate. Quand tu le trouveras, reprit-il d’une voix serrer. Par rapport à ce qu’il a dit, s’il te plait dit lui … dit lui que s’il veut, pour commencer, nous pourrions peut-être aller pêcher ensemble. Il comprendra.

Si Thalétas était surprit, il n’en montra rien, et se contenta de répondre avec un ‘se sera fait’ très sobre. Alexios lui avait un peu parler de sa famille, mais visiblement, pour Nikolaos, le retour de sa femme, de sa fille et de son fils dans sa vie ne se faisait pas sans heurt.

-Ha Nikolaos, te voilà, fit une voix derrière lui. Tu es prêt à y aller ?

L’effet de cette voix sur Kassandra fut instantané. La dague disparut en un instant Thalétas eut tout juste le temps de voir un éclat brillant, et d’une présence forte et imposante, Kassandra se dissimula très habilement derrière lui de façon que Brasidas n’ait pas un très bon aperçu d’elle. Il haussa un sourcil à Kassandra. Elle lui renvoya un regard noir. C’est donc pour cela qu’elle était là dehors à surveiller le porche. La famille du loup avait vraiment un faible pour les généraux de Sparte se dit-il avec amusement.

*****

-Tu as accepter facilement, déclara Alexios en parant facilement une attaque avec son épée.

-Ca ne représente rien pour toi, lui répondit Stentor le souffle court, mais pour moi c’est une véritable opportunité, et un honneur. 

Le ‘même si je ne suis qu’un choix de secours’ que pensa Alexios flotta entre eux, informulé mais toujours présent comme un mur invisible et infranchissable entre eux. Stentor avait depuis toujours le sentiment de n’avait été que le remplacent d’Alexios. Bien entendu, il voulait plus et Alexios aurait voulu pouvoir le lui donner. Il aurait volontiers laissé sa place à Stentor. Peut-être quand celui-ci aurait compris qu’il n’y avait aucune compétition entre eux qu’Alexios ne voulait gagner, ils pourraient vraiment s’entendre comme des frères plutôt que de rivaliser comme des enfants.

-Les rois ont été affaibli avec la trahison d’Archidamos et l’aide que quelqu’un à apporter à Athènes, poursuivit Stentor venimeux récoltant un coup particulièrement fort d’Alexios qui manqua de le renverser à terre. La ligné de Léonidas signifie encore beaucoup à Sparte une telle alliance est profitable. 

\- Je ne pensais pas que mes activités avec Athènes étaient aussi connues.

-Le misthos porteur d’aigle. Les soldats parle tu sais. On dit que quand tu es engagé dans une bataille, la victoire va à ceux pour qui tu combats, fini-il l’amertume s’exprimant pleinement sur son visage. Chez les spartiates, le combat est tout, et tu n’en as jamais perdu un. 

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je te dirai amère, souri Alexios. Mais il savait qu'il l'était. Stentor était un spartiate qui respectait les règles, Alexios un mercenaire qui ne respectait que les siennes, pourtant, c'était ses actions que l'on connaissait, que l'on admirait.

-Le peuple commence à remettre en question les rois. 

-Et alors ?

-Tu as passer trop de temps à Athènes, ce n’est pas ainsi que fonctionne Sparte, répliqua Stentor fermement en parant un nouveau coup d’Alexios. Les rois sont rois, on ne discute pas leurs décisions. Mais avec la trahison d’Archidamos, le gouvernement est affaibli. Ils n’ont eu d’autre choix que de vous accueillir en héros même si selon les lois Myrrine à tourner le dos à Sparte et que tu as conspirer contre nous. Ça en dit long, ils ont besoin de toi à leurs côtés. Es-tu si inconscient ? As-tu seulement conscience que dans la ligne de succession au trône, après Archidamos, ça aurait dû être toi ? Le peuple le sait et les rois aussi. Tu leur es vitale, mais tu ne fais que te pavaner sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de toi.

-J’en suis conscient Stentor, la vérité que je n’en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas le trône. Je ne veux rien de tout cela.

-Et le roi t’offre quand même sa nièce, déplora Stentor. Tu n’es même pas un vrai spartiate, mais tu pourrais leur demander n’importe quoi, il ne pourrait pas te le refuser. Le peuple pense que le trône t’a été refuser à cause de ton bannissement et ils en veulent aux rois, et aux lois archaïques qui leur prive de leur roi de légende, à la hauteur de celle de son grand père. Mais tu as fait ce que Léonidas avait à tout prix tenter d’empêcher. Tu nous as diviser. Le peuple ne fait plus confiance aux rois. Alors bravo porteur d’aigle. Même si tu n’es pas un perse, tu as mis Sparte à genoux, ragea-t-il. Aujourd’hui, elle se prosterne à tes pieds et tu la ballais comme si elle n’était rien.

-Alors c’est ça, fit Alexios en marquant une pause dans le combat, laissant une ouverture à son adversaire, ouverture que Stentor n’usa pas, en voulant me faire épouser la nièce d’Agis ils espéraient que parce que nous serions une famille je serais moins enclin à leur planter un couteau dans le dos si ils me pose problèmes, dit-il avec arrogance récoltant un coup particulièrement vicieux de son petit frère très énerver. 

-Tous savent comment finissent ceux à qui tu t’attaques. Et tout ce que tu es prêt à faire pour ta famille. Crois-tu qu’ils ignorent à que point tu exècres Sparte ? Certains spartiates t’en veulent encore d’avoir combattu avec Athènes mais respecte tes talents de guerrier, d’autres te vénère et te veulent pour roi. Des rumeurs disaient que tu voulais le trône et qu’Agis avait pris ta place. Mais tu étais là, obéissant aux ordres, enfin plus ou moins, travaillant avec eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que tu voulais, tu ne parles pas.

-Je n’ai aucune confiance en eux …, rétorqua Alexios. 

-En personne, coupa Stentor moqueur. 

-Et je ne dois rien aux Spartiates, poursuivi Alexios sans tenir compte de l’interruption. J’aime les aidés quand je le décide, mais se sera sous mes conditions. Je ne me mêlerais pas de tout cela Stentor.

Stentor soupira.

-Au moins tu es tombé amoureux d’un spartiate, ça aurait pu être pire. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne diront rien et soutiendront ton choix, autant de compagnon que pour tes conseils pour l’époux pour la nièce du roi. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils ont compris que c’est pour lui que tu es revenu. Ils sont soulagés. Il est le terrain d’entente entre vous. C’est un spartiate et ils savent que tant qu’il est fidèle à Sparte, tu le seras aussi. Je les lie à notre famille par mon mariage, tu es heureux avec ton général spartiate et personne ne meurt.

Alexios n’aimait pas cet aspect politiser de sa vie. Sparte lui sortait véritablement par tous les ports de la peau.

-Quel est le lien avec toi ? Ils n’ont pas vraiment accepté que tu l’épouse parce que je le leur ai dit si ? Ils se sont résolus assez vite.

\- Ils ont besoin d’une alliance plus explicite avec nous pour le peuple que quelques réunions auquel tu n’assiste que par obligation et où tu passes ton temps à jouer avec la lance de Léonidas ! Et je suis un choix tout aussi digne que toi, je fais partie de cette famille, cracha Stentor les dents serrer.

-Par adoption, précisa Alexios à mis voix, excédé. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais remis ça en question, si je me souviens bien, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés je t’ai même dit qu’être fils adoptif de Nikolaos faisait de toi mon frère et … Oh ! Alexios fit une pause, réalisant soudainement. Tu as dit qu’ils pensent que je ferais tout pour ma famille, fit-il, est ce qu’ils pensent que je peux faire de toi un combattant aussi bon que moi parce que j’ai peur pour mon petit frère combattant les méchants Athéniens sur le champ de bataille ? S’amusa Alexios.

Pour qu’ils puissent miser sur un autre champion, un spartiate, plus patriote qu’il ne le sera jamais plus probablement. Alexios détestait qu’on lui mente, mais il détestait encore plus être manipulé. Cela dit, il pouvait voir l’avantage dans ce plan, il le laissait complètement à l’écart.  
Stentor attaqua, il n’aimait vraiment pas être le sujet de plaisanterie d’Alexios et encore moins quand ses plaisanteries étaient un peu trop proches de la réalité. Ses coups étaient faciles à prévoir et à parer, guider par la colère. Alexios s’amusait toujours beaucoup à entraîner Stentor.

-Tu ne deviendra jamais aussi bon que moi ou ma sœur, déclara Alexios neutre bloquant facilement une énième attaque. Mais puisque tu sacrifie ton bonheur conjugal à l’ambition, et que ça m’arrange, je vais t’aider à t’améliorer, finit-il surprenant Stentor et lui permettant de le déséquilibré le mettant à terre et pressant la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge. Mais ne te leurre pas. Je gagnerais toujours contre toi, tu gagneras simplement plus souvent contre les autres. Leçon numéro 1, la mobilité dans un combat est essentielle, ne reste jamais en place et tu ne dois jamais te faire bloquer dans un espace réduit, tu dois avoir la place de bouger.

-Je ne suis pas un novice, cracha Stentor en poussant l’épée d’un geste rageur avant de se relever. Et je n’ai pas besoin de tes leçons. J’ai fait l’agôgé, moi !

-Mais tu dois aussi être conscient de tes forces et de tes faiblesses, poursuivi Alexios sans tenir compte de son interruption. Fuir n’a rien de honteux si c’est pour revenir attaquer d’un angle différent. 

-Ce n’est pas …

-La façon spartiate de se battre, finit-il Alexios. Non, c’est la façon dont tu gagnes. Je veux t’aider, en échange, tu aideras à ce qu’on me laisse tranquille, dis aux rois que je n’ai que faire du pouvoir, mais qu’ils en abusent et je serais là. A toi de voir si tu veux gagner ou mourir, conclu -il. Prochaine leçon, la semaine prochaine, l’escalade, termina Alexios en tournant le dos à Stentor pour aller ranger son épée d’entrainement.

Thalétas arriva vers ce qui semblait être la fin de l’entrainement. Un entrainement ou beaucoup de gens était présent. Des soldats bien sûr, mais aussi chose surprenante, ou non si on était conscient de qui s’entrainait, beaucoup de femmes.  
Non pas que Thalétas ne les comprenne pas. Alexios était tout à fait quelques choses à regarder. Autant en combattant vêtu de son armure que sans.  
Thalétas fut néanmoins heureux de constater que sentant des regards sur lui et n’étant plus concentré sur le combat, c’est sur lui que se concentra le regard d’Alexios après avoir parcouru la foule de curieux du regard. Thalétas vit le moment exacte ou Alexios le vit. Un large sourire traversa son visage tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers lui. Thalétas sentir son cœur s’emballer.

-Tu es venu verser du sang, prendre quelques bleus et te faire une ou deux fractures ? Fit Alexios en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié laissant ses yeux parcourir Thalétas. Thalétas secouât la tête amusée. Alexios était toujours si honnête avec ses désirs, sans barrière pour les exprimer.

\- Tu as toujours autant de spectateur quand tu t’entraînes ? Demanda Thalétas sans lui répondre en jetant un regard autour de lui. 

-Je ne m’entraîne jamais, répondis Alexios avec hauteur en s’appuyant contre la barrière en bois. J’entraîne Stentor, précisa-t-il avec un geste vague en direction de Stentor qui sortait du champ d’entrainement. Mais oui, finit-il en plissant le nez.

-Je les comprend, fit Thalétas en désignant les curieux. Il faut bien avouer que tu es tout à fait quelques choses à regarder misthios. C’était un très beau combat. Tu te bats vraiment comme un dieu.

Alexios eut un large sourire. Les démonstrations d’affection en public étaient mal vues à Sparte, mais Alexios du se retenir d'embrasser Thalétas là, maintenant.

-Quand on s’est battu tu as dit que je me battais comme un enfant.

Thalétas eut un éclat de rire en se souvenant de leur combat. Il avait senti l’hésitation d’Alexios à se battre contre lui avant que finalement il ne se laisse aller à le combattre vraiment.

-Tu te retenais. Ça m’agaçait. J’étais parfaitement capable de gérer un combat avec toi.

-Oui tu l’étais. Je ne voulais juste vraiment pas abîmer ce beau visage, dit-il en caressant doucement des yeux le visage de Thalétas. Soupirant, Alexios laissa reposer sa tête contre la barrière. 

-Qu’est qu’il y a ? Demanda Thalétas. 

-Rien, Sparte me fatigue. Et je déteste la politique. Devant le regard interrogateur de Thalétas, Alexios expliqua. Stentor dit que j’ai des responsabilités, dit-il d’une voix faible. Je n’aime pas les responsabilités.

Thalétas eut un doux sourire. Alexios était un esprit libre. Aller là où il voulait, faire ce qui lui plaisait. La vie de misthios l’avait habitué à ça. Cette vie était tellement différente de la sienne, régit par son devoir envers Sparte. Il ne l’avait jamais regretté, fier de suivre les traces de son père et de son grand-père, mais il pouvait comprendre que ce ne soit pas pareil pour Alexios.

-Comment ça ? 

-Selon lui, les rois ont perdu la confiance du peuple et n’osent plus prendre de décision que je pourrais désapprouver et le leur faire savoir de façon sanglante, fit-il en se relevant, prenant appuis contre la barrière.

\- Je peux comprendre son raisonnement, fit Thalétas en s’appuyant à son tour contre les clôtures du champ d’entrainement. Entre les territoires que tu as conquis pour Athènes, et le fait que c’est toi qui as révélé la corruption du roi Archidamos... Je ne suis de retour en ville que depuis ce matin mais j’en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais tu travail avec les rois à ce qu’on dit. Pour toi se sont peut-être de simple mission, mais pour nous ce sont des mois de guerre gagner, des vies sauvées. Tu as imposé ta voix auprès des rois, mais aussi auprès du peuple. Tu as de l’influence, du pouvoir ici maintenant. 

-Tout ce que je voulais en revenant à Sparte c’était toi, admis Alexios. Tout est si compliquer, je ne veux ni pouvoir, ni responsabilité, je veux juste … la paix. Maintenant on essaye de me pousser en politique.

-Je suis tien Alexios, le rassura Thalétas. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avions une guerre à mener. Mais, j’ai su dès l’instant où tu es partie et ou j’ai vu ton navire s’éloigner, que bien que je pensais avoir laisser mon cœur à Sparte, en vérité tu l’emportais avec toi et qu’il serait toujours à toi. Et tu es revenu. Sparte est tout ce que je connais, fit-il rêveur regardant la ville autour de lui. C’était chez lui. Je sais qu’être là est compliquer pour toi mais peut-être peux-tu essayer de faire de Sparte ta maison ? 

-Ma maison se sont mes proches, répondit Alexios buté. J’avoue que j’avais pensé que faire profil bas les pousseraient à m’oublier, pas à chercher mon approbation. 

Thalétas sourit devant son entêtement. Un jour peut-être il parviendrait à faire aimer Sparte à Alexios. 

-Oui, j’ai aussi entendu parler de la nièce d’Agis, fit-il.

-J’ai refusé, trancha Alexios. Et Stentor sera ravi de leur servir de marionnette.

-Je sais. 

-Ce n’est pas la première, repris Alexios. A chaque fois que je vais à une fête, toutes les femmes non mariées semblent se battre pour se jeter dans mon lit. Mais c’est la première fois qu’on me met devant le fait accompli.

-Quel terrible destin, se moqua Thalétas non moins ennuyé.

-Nul autre ne m’intéresse, sourit Alexios, devant l’élan de possessivité de Thalétas. Tu m'as dit une fois que Je t'avais fait oublier la guerre, toi tu m'apporte la paix, tu es le seul auprès de qui je ressens ça. Je veux simplement dire qu’il était temps que je te trouve. La nouvelle que je ne suis pas libre se répandra assez vite.

-Oui et nous spartiate connaissons l'importance de protéger nos territoires.

-Je sais, rit Alexios. Je me souviens assez bien de mon retour sur l’Adrestia après la soirée à Délos. 

Thalétas lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

-Disons juste que je ne présentais pas les ecchymoses qu’ils avaient l’habitude de voir sur moi.

-Si je me souviens bien, c’est toi qui les as demandées, fit Thalétas d’une voix sévère. Alexios se souvint de cette voix pleine d’autorité soufflant dans le creux de son oreille quand il implorait pour plus.

-Et j’ai aimé recevoir chacune d’entre elles général, fit Alexios avec un regard entendu. Tu as du cœur, repris Alexios tendrement. C’est rare chez les spartiates. Et on ne parle pas de moi, coupa-t-il à l’avance l’interruption de Thalétas. C’est ce qui m’a plu chez toi. Ma vie est marquée par la violence, mais tu connais cette violence. Tu l’aimes, comme moi. Mais malgré tout, tu as gardé ton cœur. Tu exprimes tes sentiments. Nous aimons le sang, mais nous tombons sous la beauté des fleurs. C’est ce que je veux, ce dont j’ai besoin, quelqu’un qui se bat à mes côtés, saigne avec moi, mais panse mes blessures tendrement à la fin de la bataille. Avec ma famille à mes côtés, mais c’est tout ce que je veux. Sparte à mon épée, mais elle n’aura pas plus. Je veux la paix, finit-il en soupirant. Je veux ça, chuchota-t-il en se relevant pour déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Thalétas avant de poser son front contre le siens, respirant le souffle l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants suspendu dans le temps. Tant pis pour la bienséance. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? 

-Hum … ? Ho j’ai envoyé une demande pour être réaffecter à Sparte après ton départ. Hérodianos est prêt à être commandant et … et bien vu que tu es revenu, je me suis dit que se serai plus simple si je pouvais être en ville. Je suis allé voir le capitaine. Apparemment, on propose de m’assigné à toi.

-Quoi comme un protecteur ? Alexios cacha son rire sous une quinte de toux. Probablement pas très bien si l’on compte la légère tape amusée que mis Thalétas sur son épaule.

-Non comme un compagnon. L’idée serait que peu importe où tu vas, je suis censé te suivre. Etre là en renfort pour t'aider dans tes missions. Si tu veux rester à Sparte ou … si tu as envie d’aller autre part, fit Thalétas hésitant. Je suis chargé de te suivre. 

-Et cela te conviens ? Demanda Alexios. Tous deux savaient qu’il demandait plus que si ce poste l'intéressait. Si Alexios décidait de quitter Sparte, est ce que Thalétas suivrait ? Alexios était revenu pour lui, Thalétas partirait-il pour lui ?

-Je serais honorer de servir mon pays de toutes les façons que mes rois le juge nécessaire, fit Thalétas amusé, contrairement à certains, je me soumets à l’autorité. 

-Crois moi Thalétas, je me soumettrais quand tu veux à ton autorité, fit Alexios avec un regard entendu.

-Et pour être honnête, oui, poursuivi Thalétas, ça me va. Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit, maintenant que tu es là, nous pourrions apporter la gloire à Sparte ensemble. Je ne suis pas douer pour ces choses-là, mais je veux ça aussi Alexios. Toi à mes côtés pour toujours. Même si ça nous emmène loin de Sparte. Je ne veux plus te voir partir. Plus sans moi. Et puis ta famille est ici, j'ai le sentiment que nous serions tout de même ici souvent.

-Tu ne commandera plus d’hommes. 

-Je reste un général et les spartiates sont présent dans tout le monde grec. Et je pourrais toujours te commander toi. 

Alexios poussa un gémissement.

-S’il te plait, oui, fit-il amusé. Puis soufflant, Alexios regarda autour de lui. Puisque tu es censé me suivre, viens, finit-il par dire en les menant vers l’écurie ou il avait laissé Phobos. Je t’emmène quelque part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, il a été particulièrement compliqué à écrire, je l'ai réécrit quelque chose comme cinq ou six fois.  
> Je pense que je n'en suis toujours pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
> Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween !


	4. Ad Vitam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonjour.
> 
> Alors ce chapitre est assez... Disons qu'à la base de cette fanfiction, c'est ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en premier. Mais j'avoue avoir hésité avant de vraiment le laisser mais j'imagine que vu le contenu, c'est un peu normal.  
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
> Bonne lecture

-Ou allons-nous ? Fini par demander Thalétas chevauchant aux côtés d’Alexios. 

-Mon endroit préférer, déclara Alexios en souriant. Comment savais-tu ou j’étais ? 

\- Je suis passé chez vous, ta sœur me l’a dit. Alexios leva les yeux aux ciel. Bien sûr qu’elle lui avait dit. Cette fois c’est sûr, il parlerait de Brasidas à leur mère. On verra si Kassandra s’amusera toujours à l’épier s’entrainer du haut du toit du temple de d’Arès après ça. Ça s’est si mal passé que ça avec ta mère ? Poursuivi Thalétas.

-Pourquoi seulement ma mère ? Demanda celui-ci surprit. 

-J’ai croisé Nikolaos en parlant avec ta sœur. Il m’a demandé de te dire que par rapport à ce dont vous aviez parlé, si tu voulais, vous pourriez aller pêcher ensemble. Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre. J’ignorais que tu aimais pêcher.

-Je n’ai jamais pêcher, soupira Alexios. Il veut se réconcilier, admit-il à mis voix.

-Ho ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez encore …

-Oui, bien, une tentative de meurtre laisse des marques, surtout si ta seule excuse c’est ‘Sparte le demandais’. Aucun d’eux n’énonça à haute voix que dans la plupart des situations, pour Thalétas c’était toute la justification qu’il lui faudrait. C’est une ombre dans leur relation, présente, mais insurmontable. C’est bien, poursuivi Thalétas après s’être racler la gorge, je suppose. Et pour ta mère ?

Alexios garda la silence un instant. Oui, supposait-il c’était bien. Et avec Thalétas à ses côtés, peut-être serait-il enfin capable d’abandonner la colère et de pardonner.

-J’imagine, répondit Alexios septique malgré tout. Et pour ma mère, elle ne désapprouve pas exactement… c’est compliquer. Il y a des choses sur ma famille que tu ignores c’est à cause de ça qu’elle n’est pas enchantée. Mais à part ça, je sais qu’elle est heureuse pour moi.

-Parce que tu es un descendant de Léonidas ? Un prince de Sparte ? D’ailleurs tu sais que ta sœur m’appel ton …

-Prince d’argent, fini Alexios avec un sourire, On s’est rencontrer sur les îles d’argent, je suis techniquement prince tout ça, Kassandra se trouve très drôle. Et en un sens, oui, dit-il pour répondre à la précédente question de Thalétas. Mon sang est spécial, avoir un enfant est essentiel pour perdurer la ligner. Ma mère et mon père m’ont conçu pour ça. 

-Nikolaos ?

-Non, Nikolaos n’est pas mon vrai père, non, ne demande pas, fit Alexios un sourire amusé aux lèvres. 

-Quoi ? S’exclama Thalétas interloqué, comment ça Nikolaos n’est pas ton père ? 

-Et peu importe comment mère voit ça, je suis à ma connaissance le seul comme moi, même si j’ai un enfant, il ne sera pas aussi spécial que moi, poursuivi Alexios. Et au moins, elle a toujours Kassandra. Son sang à elle coule dans ses veines c’est déjà ça.

Thalétas soupira, il y avait encore tellement qu’il ignorait à propos d’Alexios.

-Il faudra que tu me raconte. 

-Oui, répondis Alexios en éperonnant Phobos forçant Thalétas à en faire de même pour le suivre. Je te raconterais.

****

La grotte de Poséidon. Situer au sud de la Laconie, à seulement quelques lieus de Sparte. Alexios n’en n’avait pas vu le potentiel quand avec sa sœur il était allé la nettoyer des bandits qui l’habitait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait en revanche trouvé la petite crique très agréable avec la plage et l’entrée de la grotte cacher par l’îlot rocheux au milieux. 

La grotte elle-même n’était pas trop mal, la pièce principale était immense avec un plafond très haut.   
Bien sûr à l’époque où il l’avait découverte, la grotte manquait clairement de lumière mais après deux ou trois ajustement cet endroit pouvait devenir vraiment très agréable. Enfin pour une grotte.

Ce n’est que quand il était retombé dessus quelques jours plus tard au court d’une balade à cheval qu’il avait fait sous l’impulsion de la rage après une dispute avec Stentor où plutôt que de lui fracasser la tête sur le sol, il était parti et avait pousser Phobos jusqu'à ce que le pauvre étalon n’en puisse plus qu’il était retombé dessus.

Ayant besoin de décompresser, Alexios c’était donc fait un plaisir d’offrir à la grotte les améliorations qu’il jugeait nécessaire à coup de pioche qu’il avait trouvé sur place. Ce soir-là, quand il passa la nuit dedans, Alexios vit que le plafond était incrusté de pierre qui scintillait à la lueur des flambeau la nuit, comme des étoiles dans le ciel.

L’endroit était idéal pour s’en faire un refuge, un endroit ou se rendre quand être à Sparte était trop dur. Il récupéra ce qu’il put du butin laissé par les brigands et alla l’échanger en ville contre des lanières de cuir tressées et de la paille pour se faire une couche, et d’autre choses utiles.   
Il y revient plusieurs fois. Avec moins de combat dans sa vie ces derniers mois que perdant le reste de sa vie, la tension faisait trembler ses muscles, avide de frapper quelque chose et il ne voulait pas risquer un combat général à Sparte.

Il ouvrit complètement l’accès au petit bassin d’eau qui se trouvait à gauche de l’entrer et dont l’accès se faisait jusqu’alors par une petite fissure dans le mur. Maintenant, l’entrée se faisait par un large passage qu’Alexios avait réalisé en une après-midi à s’acharner contre la roche.

Il s’était aussi employer à abaisser le sol qu’il n’y ait pas besoin de grimper pour y accéder. Il avait nettoyé la grotte. Des cadavres que sa sœur et lui avait laisser, mais aussi de tout un tas d’autre chose, d’objets laisser là par les brigands, de choses indéterminé dont il ne voulait pas connaitre l’origine.

Il avait aussi aménagé le réseau de grottes à l’arrière par lesquels on accédait en rampant, et y avait déposer toute les armes et armure qu’il avait pu acquérir pendant ses voyages. Sans l’Adrestia, il avait dû trouver un endroit ou mettre toutes ses armes et armures et sa chambre à Sparte était trop petite, et Stentor avait tendance à entrer comme si il possédait l’endroit. Petit mâlaka arrogant.

Alexios avait une véritable collection d’objet de légende. L’armure de Thésée, celle d’Agamemnon, le trident de Poséidon, la lance d’Achille. Il ne les portait pas, son armure était plus efficace, mais il les avait laissés là, dans les galeries dont il avait laissé l’accès tel qu’il était pour l’instant.

Il était venu ici pour se défouler et frapper des choses quand la tension était trop forte. Pour tenter de calmer la rage dans ses veines, pour s’éloigner. Il n’en aurait probablement plus besoin pour ça maintenant malgré tout, cet endroit restait un refuge qui présentait certains avantages.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Thalétas en entrant derrière Alexios.

-Mon deuxième endroit préférer, répondit celui-ci en scannant rapidement la grotte. Rien n’avait bouger. Cet endroit était de toute façon assez compliquer à trouver si on ne savait pas où il était et il avait tué tous ceux qui apparemment savait que cet endroit existait.

-Après le champ de bataille ? Demanda Thalétas en s’aventurant dans la grotte.

-Non, souri Alexios, après auprès de toi. Je viens ici pour m’éloigner de Sparte. 

Thalétas réfléchit, regardant autour de lui. L’endroit était assez confortable, on pouvait voir qu’Alexios avait beaucoup travailler ici. 

-Kassandra a dit que tu étais en colère, que c’est pour ça que tu étais au terrain d’entrainement avec Stentor. Ça arrive souvent, n’est-ce pas ? La colère, le besoin de s’éloigner de Sparte ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour regarder Alexios.

-Jamais quand je suis auprès de toi. Tu m’apaise. Thalétas sourie doucement. Il apportait la paix à Alexios, lui, lui faisait oublier la guerre. Pourquoi ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C’est un très bel endroit, dit-il en se rapprochant de Thalétas, se collant contre lui, l’enserrant dans ses bras.

-As-tu vraiment envie d’en parler ? 

-En fait je n’ai pas vraiment envie de parler du tout, fit Alexios en laissant Thalétas se retourner dans ses bras laissant son regard errer sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Thalétas. Aucun d’eux ne bougea, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas. Et qu’as-tu envie de faire ?

Alexios sourie et tendis la main à Thalétas.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il. Intrigué, Thalétas suivi Alexios à travers la grotte, jusqu’au bassin d’eau. Voyant Alexios se déshabiller, il en fit de même avant de pénétré dans l’eau. 

-Elle est chaude, gémit Thalétas avec surprise tandis qu’Alexios plongeait complètement avant d’immerger. L’eau n’était pas très profonde, elle lui arrivait à la taille. Thalétas imita Alexios, plongea le reste de son corps dans l’eau avant de remonter à la surface.

-Comme toi, répondis Alexios avec un sourire. Il se rapprocha de Thalétas, collant ses hanches au dos de Thalétas. Elle rejoint la mer un peu plus bas, continua-t-il en léchant les gouttes d’eau qui s’attardais sur le cou de Thalétas, récoltant un léger soupir de sa part, avant de déposer une série de petit baiser descendant jusqu’à sa clavicule. Tu m’as manqué, gémit-il plaintivement avant de relever la tête pour prendre les lèvres de Thalétas avec les siennes dans un baiser ardent. 

Les baiser d'Alexios, trouvait Thalétas, étaient comme lui, impitoyable et dévastateur.  
Il gémit dans le baiser. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus chaud. Le corps d'Alexios, dont le torse était plaqué contre son dos, la chaleur étouffante de son propre corps, celle douce et agréable de l'eau ou la chaleur brûlante des mais d'Alexios qui parcourait son corps, dessinant ses abdos, massant ses pectoraux, caressent ses cuisses. 

Thalétas délaissa les lèvres d’Alexios un instant, reprenant son souffle. La main d’Alexios vint se poser sur sa nuque, le ramenant vers ses lèvres planant là un instant. Puis elle descendit lentement, laissant un chemin incandescent sur la peau de Thalétas. 

Quand sa main atteint son membre à demi dur, Thalétas ne peut s'empêcher de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alexios, les yeux fermés et de laisser échapper un long gémissement. La prise d'Alexios était ferme, parfaite. Sa main fit quelques vas et viens avant de s’aventurer plus bas arrachant un autre gémissement à Thalétas.   
Alexios observa le plaisir se jouer sur le visage de son amant buvant ses gémissements, respirant son souffle haché. Alternant ses attentions entre glisser la main sur le membre de Thalétas et laisser ses doigts s’aventurer vers le trou plisser de son amant. Puis, trop tôt, il lâchât Thalétas, récoltant un soupir de déception du général qui tourna vers lui des yeux remplit de désirs. 

-Là-bas, commanda Alexios en désignant la colonne rocheuse devant eux tout en se caressant lui-même. Thalétas ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard s’égarer sur lui, hypnotiser par la beauté de l’homme devant lui, Alexios était vraiment un très bel homme. Comme lui, son corps était forgé pour et par la guerre, taillant ses muscles, laissant des cicatrises pâles un peu partout sur sa peau. 

Son regard s’aventura plus bas, Thalétas du retenir un gémissement. Alexios était un peu plus grand que lui, mais légèrement plus fin. Il eut l’eau à la bouche en voyant la longueur rouge et dur d’Alexios. Il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait Alexios dépourvu de toute son armure. C’était presque injuste, peu importe ce qu’il faisait, se battre couverts de sang, ou cambrer le dos, nu, sous ses coups de rein, Alexios était d’une beauté saisissante.  
Thalétas mit quelques instants avant de s’exécuter et de se retourner, prenant appuis contre le pilier rocheux.

Alexios vient se coller à lui et lui fit tourner la tête pour l’embrasser, traçant la tresse autour de sa tête des doigts jusqu’à son extrémité avant de laisser ses doigts glisser plus bas, toujours plus bas faisant leur chemin jusqu’au bas du dos en une caresse légère qui fit frissonner Thalétas.  
Alexios pressa ses mains sur le bas du dos de Thalétas, écartant les fesses musclées de son amant. Il le senti se tortiller alors qu’Alexios observait cette partie intime de lui. Il commença par passer un coup long coup de langue, avant de s’attaquer sérieusement à faire gémir son général et de plonger sa langue profondément en Thalétas.

Alexios pouvait le sentir tenter de réprimer ses gémissements sous le traitement qu’il lui faisait subir.

-Non ne retiens pas ta voix, dit-il en caressant la cuisse tremblante de son amant. Laisse-moi t’entendre, supplia-t-il avant de replonger sa langue dans les profondeurs de son général. Il poursuivi ce traitement durant de longues minutes, le membre de Thalétas pleurant sous le manque d’attention à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Laissant son amant après un dernier coup de langue, Alexios le releva légèrement pour l’embrasser tout en caressant son bas ventre.

-Allons sur le lit, ordonna Alexios d’une voix rauque. Les jambes tremblantes, Thalétas se leva et n’hésita pas une seconde avant de suivre Alexios sur le lit dans l’autre partie de la grotte laissant ses vêtements là.   
Alexios en le guida vers l’amas de couverture. 

Thalétas, embrumé par le plaisir se dépêcha de s’exécuter. Se saisissant d’une jarre d’huile au passage, Alexios en glissa une généreuse portion sur ses doigts avant de s’agenouiller et d’écarter les cuisses de Thalétas qui tenta de les refermer instinctivement. Alexios les saisies chacune d’une main avant de les forcée délicatement mais fermement à s’ouvrir. 

Alexios passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son amant se délectant autant du frisson de plaisir qui traversa son amant que du long gémissement de plaisir qu’il laissa échapper. Il porta ses doigts huilés au trou de Thalétas, jouant autour de son l’orifice, sans jamais plonger à l’intérieur de son amant.

-Alexios …, qu’importe ce qu’allait dire Thalétas, les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu’ils se transformaient en profonds gémissements, quand Alexios glissa un doigt en Thalétas qui ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le lit. 

Enroulant sa langue autour du membre de Thalétas, Alexios dégusta les goutes salé qui luisait à sa pointe avant de l’attirer plus profondément dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Il fit aller et venir son doigt en Thalétas doucement, profitant de la lourdeur du membre sur sa langue. Pouvant confortablement insérer un doigt, Alexios en fit rapidement glisser un second tout en continuant à faire aller et venir le sexe de Thalétas dans sa gorge.   
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il ne puisse en glisser un troisième. Thalétas fit un gémissement déchirant quand Alexios laissa tomber son sexe hors de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion obscène. 

Il embrassa les cuisses épaisses de Thalétas, avant de remonter au-dessus de lui, l’embrassant langoureusement. Il savait que Thalétas était proche. La sueur luisait sur son front et rendait ses cheveux humides.

Alexios récupéra la jarre d’huile, en étalant une bonne partie sur sa longueur. L’huile glissante et la minutieuse préparation de son amant rendirent assez facile pour lui de se glisser dans la chaleur étouffante de son amant. 

En sentant la longueur d’Alexios commencer à glisser en lui, les yeux de Thalétas se voilèrent sous le coup d’un plaisir ardent et il laissa échapper un gémissement fort qu’il tenta de réprimer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

Alexios resta immobile un instant avant de se pencher pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Thalétas. Embrassant une ligne le long de la mâchoire de Thalétas, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son oreille, Alexios lui murmura. 

-Je veux que tu cries pour moi. La dernière fois, au moins un dieu nous a vu dans les ruines du temple. Cette fois, je veux que tous les dieux de l’Olympe t’entendent. 

N'attendant pas de réponse, Alexios agrippa la main de Thalétas qui tirait sur les couvertures et joignit ses doigts aux siens. Puis, Alexios plongea profondément dans son amant, ne s’arrêtant que lorsque ses hanches frappèrent celle de Thalétas, faisant gémir son amoureux suffisamment fort pour plaire à Alexios. 

Sentir Alexios plonger en lui fut trop pour Thalétas qui jouit entre eux. Alexios lui souris doucement le guidant, l’accompagnant dans son orgasme en le caressant, en embrassant sa main qu’il tenait toujours, et passant doucement sa main sur sa joue. Thalétas se pressa contre cette main, plongeant dans la chaleur de la peau calleuse de la main d’Alexios. Ce simple geste bouleversa le cœur d’Alexios qui se pencha pour réclamer une fois de plus les lèvres de Thalétas. 

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, désoler, ajouta-t-il en rougissant d’être venu si vite.

Alexios balaya ses excuses d’une vague de la main.

-C’est exactement ce que je voulais, avoua-t-il. En caressant le torse de Thalétas avant de récupérer la semence sur son ventre pour l’étaler là où ils étaient toujours joints.

-Alexios ! Gémi Thalétas lorsque celui-ci commença un lent et profond va et viens en lui. Thalétas leva les yeux vers Alexios, vitreux de plaisir alors que la longueur chaude à l'intérieur de lui le remplissait presque douloureusement, mais de toutes les façons les plus agréable. Gémissant maintenant sans retenu, à peine remis de son orgasme, Thalétas savoura les caresses de son amant sur son torse, les doux baisers qu’il déposait dans son cou. Penchant la tête pour lui laisser plus d’espace, Thalétas croisa les jambes derrière le dos d’Alexios espérant le pousser plus loin en lui.

Alexios commença par rouler lentement sur des hanches, testant avec tendresse le rythme qui leur conviendrait à tout deux. Alors qu'il observait Thalétas tentant de déceler une douleur ou un inconfort quelconque, il ne vit rien d'autre que du pur plaisir, faisant palpiter le cœur d'Alexios dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela avec personne d’autre. Ce désir pas seulement d’avoir du plaisir, mais d’en donner.

Les coups de rein d’Alexios étaient impérieux, vigoureux. Les hanches de Thalétas s’élançais à la rencontre des siennes, en aimait chaque seconde de leur ébats. Rien autour d’eux n’existait en dehors du bruit de la peau battant contre la peau résonnant autour d’eux, de la sueur qu'il sentait sur le corps d'Alexios quand il passait une main sur ses abdos avant de redescendre agripper les draps sous lui son autre main toujours prisonnière de l’étreinte de celle d’Alexios.

L'air autour d'eux est imprégné de leurs halètements et de leurs gémissements désespérés de plaisir, devenant de plus en plus fort au fil du temps. 

-A… Alexios ... S'il te plaît, je … je suis proche. Thalétas implora, alors qu'il haletait cherchant son souffle, pour le laisser échapper en un gémissement de plaisir. Il tenta d’attraper son membre, mais Alexios sortit de lui recollant un gémissent de frustration de son amant avant de le pousser à se retourner rapidement le poussant à genoux. 

Agrippant ses hanches assez forts pour laisser des ecchymoses, Alexios se réinsérât en lui, et poursuivit ses coups de rein, gémissant dans l’étreinte serrer de Thalétas sur son membre, sa chaleur étouffante l’entourant. Thalétas était proche, il pouvait le sentir. Alors quand il glissait une main jusqu’à sa longueur, Alexios lui prit le bras d’une main et le posa derrière son dos continuant ses longs va et viens, poussant Thalétas contre le lit. 

-Non, dit-il les dents serrer. Viens avec ma queue ou ne viens pas du tout.

Thalétas laissa échapper un gémissement désespérer mais ne répondit pas.

Alexios accéléra néanmoins ses coups, le plaisir bouillonnant se construisaient en lui, le menant vers le précipice. Déplaçant un peu sa position, Alexios changea ses poussées de longues et profondes à rapide et désespérer, récoltant à chaque coup des halètements rauques de Thalétas.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de plus avant que les halètements de Thalétas ne commencent à se changer en gémissement ininterrompu, et qu’il ne vienne, le fluide blanc, tachant son torse. Alexios finit juste après, l’étroitesse de Thalétas, incroyablement serré autour de lui.

Alexios se retira délicatement de son amant, déglutissant difficilement en voyant sa semence faire son chemin hors du trou abusé de Thalétas. Il le regarda couler lentement sur ses cuisses avant de tendre la main pour l’éparpiller, recouvrant les cuisses de son amant du liquide salé avant de récupérer ce qui tentait encore de sortir du trou de Thalétas pour le re-glisser à l’intérieur de lui poussant un doigt en lui. 

Alexios se retint de gémir, il faisait si chaud à l’intérieur de lui. Il réprima un gémissement et serra son membre de son autre main. Son amant n’était pas en état pour un troisième round et il serait déjà douloureux demain, il ne voulait pas ajouter à son malaise.

Thalétas laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se laissa tomber sur le lit, observant Alexios encore dur, il lui lança un regard ardent. Alexios se mordis la lèvre, Thalétas ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

-Montre-moi, dit-il de sa voix de commandant. Il était essoufflé, mais comme en tout temps, il gardait une aura d’autorité qui rendait faible les genoux d’Alexios. 

Il ressenti le plaisir du son de cette voix le commandant jusque dans son membre. S’asseyant près de lui sur le lit, il commença à se caresser sous son regard. 

Thalétas passa la main sur le bras d’Alexios avant de se relever et de passer dans le dos d'Alexios, mordant son cou, griffant sa poitrine, mêlant sa main à celle d’Alexios pour le caresser. Il regarda le plaisir contracter les muscles de son amant, réduire son souffle à des légers gémissements, détendre les muscles de son visage, et il senti ses abdos se serrer sous ses doigts.

Il se rallongea sur le lit et écarta les cuisses, invitant Alexios sans un mot.

Alexios approcha son érection du trou de son amant avant de ne s’y enfoncer que très légèrement, ne rentrant en lui que le bout de son membre. Il n’en fallu pas plus à Alexios pour sentir la chaleur intense de l’étroit canal de son amant se resserrant sur lui. Il vient en de long trait chauds à l’intérieur de son amant. Thalétas gémit en même temps qu'Alexios en le sentant venir en lui à nouveau. 

Retombant aux côté de son amant, Alexios cherchait son souffle. Ramassant un bout de tissus, il les nettoya tous deux sommairement avant de se laisser retomber aux cotés de Thalétas. Celui-ci attira son amant contre lui, passant un bras autour de lui. Se serrant contre son amant, Alexios se pelotonna contre son corps la tête appuyer contre sa poitrine il se laissa aller au sommeil. Calme et serein. En paix.


	5. Aeternam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ! 
> 
> Alors d'abord, désoler, j'ai mis tellement de temps à poster ce chapitre. Mais ça y est, il est enfin complet et fini.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé.

On apprenait très jeune aux spartiates à endurer les pires conditions. C’était une partie nécessaire de l’entrainement pour former des guerriers fort. Et après cela, les campagnes militaires offraient rarement de loger dans un endroit confortable. Thalétas était donc habitué au froid. 

Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il l’appréciait. Alors quand il se réveilla et qu’il senti que les draps étaient froids, non seulement il sut qu’Alexios avait quitter la couche depuis longtemps déjà, mais il déplora aussi de ne pas sentir la chaleur de son corps l’entourer.  
Il retint un soupire et s’étira doucement dans les draps, paressant dans le lit quelques instants avant de bouger extirpant son corps des draps en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif. 

Si Alexios se battait comme un dieu, il baisait aussi comme l’un d’eux. Cela dit, contrairement aux dieux, lui était généreux. Très généreux, et ce, dans tout ce qu’il faisait. La raideur agréable de son corps et dans ses muscles le rappelait bien à Thalétas.

Allant chercher sa tunique rester près du bassin d’eau, Thalétas en profita pour se laver rapidement effaçant les traces restantes de leurs ébats de la nuit avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la grotte pour voir ou était passé Alexios quand son regard s’aventura vers le bureau. Piqué par la curiosité, il se laissa aller à parcourir distraitement les lettres qui trainaient là. 

‘Alexios,  
Sparte est un choix assez intéressant où s’établir. Surtout pour toi. Mais j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait de très beau vignoble par là. Si une quelconque opportunité se présente, fait moi signe, je suis sure qu’ici Mama pourra se débrouiller. Je suis très attristé pour Phoibé, c’était une brave petite…’

‘Désoler mon ami, je n’ai eu aucune information sur l’endroit ou pouvait se trouver un quelconque général Thalétas. Mais sens toi le bienvenu pour venir à Athènes profiter de mon étreinte réconfortante. Alci.’

‘Puisse les dieux veiller sur toi et te faire parvenir cette lettre, nous sommes passez sur Mykonos, ce n’était plus pareil sans toi à bord, hélas, Thalétas semble être parti peu après nous, nous avons cependant passés la soirée à la taverne à boire à ta…’ 

Thalétas n’alla pas plus loin, délaissant les lettres pour sortir sur la plage.  
Le soleil commençait à se lever. La vue était magnifique, les rayons dorée frappaient les vagues qui venaient doucement s’écraser contre le sable fin sur la plage. Il aperçut Alexios adossé plus loin contre l’arche en pierre, les vague s’échouant contre les roches sur lequel il était assis. Son regard était fixé sur le soleil levant, caressant Ikaros distraitement. 

L'aigle le vit en premier et poussa un cri pesant avant de s'envoler. Thalétas eu un mouvement de recul instinctif quand il le vit venir vers lui et manqua de se baisser quand l’aigle passa au-dessus de lui, mais il resta stoïque tandis que l’oiseau prenait de la hauteur. Ne quittant pas Alexios des yeux, il surprit le regard amusé qu’Alexios lança à l’oiseau avant de se faire plus tendre quand il se posa sur lui.

-Tu es réveiller ? Dit-il en descendant de son rocher. Pardon je suis resté ici trop longtemps, s’excusa-t-il doucement avant de poser une main autoritaire sur le cou de Thalétas quémandant un baiser. 

Thalétas se laissa aller à profiter des lèvres douces et exigeante d’Alexios contre les siennes pendant quelques instants, se battant avec la langue d’Alexios pour la domination du baiser, sentant le sourire d’Alexios sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n’est rien, fini par répondre Thalétas en rouvrant les yeux, se léchant les lèvres, attirant les yeux d’Alexios dessus. C’est magnifique, dit-il en désignant la crique autour d’eux.

-Comme toi, lui répondit Alexios avec un sourire en se retournant vers la mer et le soleil levant à l’horizon. Le spectacle était magnifique. Les lueurs oranger semblable à un feu embrasant le ciel et le calme de la plage était briser seulement par le bruit des vagues s’échouant contre le sable. Ils restèrent là un moment, profitant autant de la vue et de la quiétude que de la présence l’un de l’autre.

Lorsque le soleil fut levé, ils retournèrent tout deux vers la grotte.  
A peine entrer, Alexios se dirigea vers le bureau. S’arrêtant un instant devant, il se retourna vers Thalétas un sourire aux lèvre. 

-Lecture intéressante ? Demanda Alexios s’assaillant sur le bureau et désignant les lettres en prenant une pomme dans la coupe de fruits.

-Elles trainaient là, s’excusa Thalétas.

-Ce n’est rien, fit Alexios amusé en croquant la pomme. 

-Et en plus, je crois me souvenir qu’une de mes lettres aux rois a disparu après ton passage dans mon camp, fit-il avec un regard appuyer sur un Alexios penaud. Etrange non ?

-Oui, dit lentement celui-ci. Quelle … coïncidence, fit Alexios amusée.

-Celle-ci, demanda Thalétas avec hésitation en désignant une des lettres de loin. Elle est signée … Alci ?

Les yeux d’Alexios pétillèrent d’amusement.

-Alcibiade, oui. Alexios hésita avant de poursuivre. Tu sais que j’ai été allié à Athènes. 

\- Je sais, je comprends ça. C’est juste … Alcibiade à … on raconte que …, Thalétas ne finit pas sa phrase, mais l’un dans l’autre il n’en avait pas besoin, Alexios comprit de suite ce qu’il impliquait. Alcibiade avait une réputation qui était connu dans toute la Grèce après tout.

-Non, coupa Alexios horrifier en frissonnant. Non, jamais.

Haussant un sourcil, Thalétas esquissa un geste pour s’assoir sur le lit, avant de grimacer.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda Alexios d’un ton soucieux.

-Ça va, répondit Thalétas. J’ai juste l’impression de m’être entrainer avec tout le bataillon des armées de Sparte, dit-il amusé. 

Alexios ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il imaginait très bien les différentes marques présente sur le corps de Thalétas ce matin. Des ecchymoses ayant la forme de ses doigts sur ses hanches jusqu’au marques sur ses cuisses qu’Alexios lui avait faite lorsque sa bouche trainait par-là la nuit dernière.

-Désoler, dit-il d’un air contrit tout en n’étant pas vraiment désoler.

-Tu n’es pas mieux, fit Thalétas en désignant le dos d’Alexios. Plusieurs trainées de quatre long traits rouge parallèle parsemaient la peau bronzé d’Alexios.

-Oui les spartiates aimaient vraiment marquer leurs territoires il semble, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Je guéris vite, et à vrai dire, je les ai à peine senti conclu-t-il négligemment. J’avais l’esprit occuper ailleurs.  
Thalétas savait reconnaitre une provocation quand il en voyait une. Alors au cour de l’heure suivante, il se chargea de marqué la peau d’Alexios de toute les façons les plus agréable qu’il connaissait.

****

Alexios et Thalétas restèrent à la grotte quelques jours, profitant de quelques instants de liberté volé ensemble avant de rentrer à Sparte. Aucun n’avait vraiment l’obligation d’y être, mais c’est là qu’était leur maison désormais. 

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le diner. Ramenant avec eux un peu de viande qu’Alexios avait chasser sur le chemin. Myrrine venait juste de faire rentrer Kassandra et Stentor dans la maison et s’apprêtait à les suivre quand ils arrivèrent, laissant leurs chevaux aux hilotes de la maison. 

-Alexios, fit-elle en hochant la tête à son fils en guise de bienvenu, juste à temps pour le diner. Thalétas, je présume ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur le général en jetant un œil à Alexios pour confirmation. Confirmation dont elle n’eut pas besoin en voyant les yeux de son fils fixer sur le général. Ce regard lui disait tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir. Ravis de vous rencontrer, dit-elle. Elle laissa son regard errer sur lui rapidement, se faisant la réflexion qu’après tout, Alexios avait plutôt bien choisi. Vous resterez diner avec nous bien sûr ?

-Ho, s’exclama Thalétas surprit. Heu … Khairé Myrrine. Se serait avec plaisir, dit-il mal à l’aise et hésitant en lançant un regard paniquer à Alexios, mais …

-Alors c’est régler, trancha Myrrine en indiquant la maison. L’agneau a presque fini de cuire, fit-elle en rentrant dans la maison, laissant Alexios derrière elle et Thalétas stupéfait sur le pas de la porte.

-Ta mère est …, commença Thalétas.

-Oui, fit Alexios en riant. Allons, encouragea-t-il en le poussant à entrer.

La salle à manger était déjà bien rempli, Stentor, Nikolaos et Kassandra étaient déjà attablé. Si Stentor ne s’embarrassa que qu’un regard noir vers Alexios et d’un léger salut vers Thalétas, Kassandra elle fit un sourire à son frère et un sourire encore plus grand à Thalétas avant de retourner poignarder Stentor des yeux. Nikolaos se contenta d’une brève salutation. Alexios encouragea Thalétas à rejoindre sa sœur, Stentor et Nikolaos tandis qu’il allait chercher plus de vin dans la pièce d’à côté.  
Hésitant entre deux jarres, il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Soupirant, il déclara doucement sans se retourner.

-Tu n’avais pas à faire ça. Il hésitât, incertain mais si lui avait fait le premier pas, Alexios pouvait tout aussi bien essayer lui aussi. Je t’en remercie néanmoins. Nikolaos.

Le silence plana entre eux un moment. Alexios se demanda s’il c’était tromper, si finalement c’était Stentor qui était là, bien que les pas qu’il avait entendu ne ressemble pas à sa démarche ou si son père adoptif ne l’avait pas entendu. Il s’apprêtait à se retourner quand Nikolaos lui répondit.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Le ton de sa voix lui-même était une indication. Tout deux savaient très bien de quoi parlait Alexios, mais Nikolaos ne savait pas vraiment si c’était une bonne chose et il craignait la réaction d’Alexios s’il admettait son implication.

Alexios soupira. Peut-être Nikolaos lui-même c’était-il habituer aux crise de colère d’Alexios. Après tout, même si jamais encore elle ne c’était diriger directement contre lui, il avait été témoins de ses querelles avec Stentor et qui sait ce qu’il avait pu entendre des soldats qui plus d’une fois était intervenue dans ses bagarres dans la cité.

Avant, dans cette situation, ou si ça avait concerner n’importe quoi d’autre, il admet volontiers qu’il aurait probablement hurlé qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’on se mêle de sa vie ou qu’on tente de lui imposer une quelconque autorité chose à laquelle il n’était plus habituer depuis son enfance. Depuis qu’il était devenu misthios, il ne respectait plus qu’une seule loi, la sienne. Mais c’était de Thalétas dont il s’agissait. Et avec son retour à ses côté, Alexios voulait essayer d’être plus raisonnable, plus tempérant.

-Cela arrive souvent qu’un général soit nommer pour jouer la liaison entre les rois et les misthios qu’ils engagent ? 

-Je pensais que cela te conviendrait, hésita Nikolaos. 

-C’est le cas, répondit Alexios. Il hésitât un instant. Merci … je …, je n’ai jamais pêcher, soupira-t-il incertain en se relevant les deux jarres de vin dans la main. Mais je crois que j’aimerais essayer.

-Moi non plus, fit Nikolaos en souriant à son fils, mais on s’en sortira. Thalétas peut venir si tu veux.

-La prochaine fois. On devrait inviter Brasidas et Stentor aussi un jour. 

-Comment savais-tu ? Demanda Nikolaos, que c’était moi ?

-Nul autre n’aurait penser à demander ça pour moi, fit Alexios avec chaleur.

Déposant une claque sur son épaule, Nikolaos acquiesça en souriant.

***** 

Le diner se passa mieux qu’Alexios ne s’y attendait. Aucun silence gênant, aucune bagarre. L’un des meilleurs repas qu’ils avaient eu en famille depuis leur retour. Tous semblaient faire un effort pour bien se tenir. Nikolaos et Myrrine était au extrémités de la table et dominait la petite assemblée s’arrangeant pour maintenir la paix. Nikolaos et Stentor à sa gauche était en pleine conversation. La sœur d’Alexios elle était en pleine conversation avec Thalétas. Alexios, lui, se contenait de les observer en travers de la table.

-Il est très beau, entendit-il sa mère dire.

Souriant doucement du coin des lèvres. Alexios ne détourna pas le regard de Thalétas qui sentant son regard lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec sa sœur.

-Merci mère.

-Nous devrons en parler, tu sais.

Alexios soupira avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Nullement désappointer, celle-ci continuait à manger tout en observant son fils du coin de l’œil.

-Même si j’avais un enfant, mère, commença-t-il, son sang ne serait pas celui d’un descendant, déclara Alexios calmement. Pourquoi ne te retranche tu pas plutôt sur Kassandra ? Fit-il avec un hochement de tête vers sa sœur. Au moins tu serais sûre d’avoir au moins un héritier de ton sang.

-Kassandra ? S’étonna Myrrine en rivant son regard à celui de son fils. Alexios tu n’es pas sérieux, fit-elle en attrapant distraitement son verre de vin. Ta sœur n’est certainement pas prête à être mère, dit-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main vers Kassandra occuper à faire admirer sa dague favorite à Thalétas qui se tenait sur son siège mal à l’aise mais n’osant pas s’écarter tout à fait d’elle. 

Alexios en avait fait l’expérience lui aussi, et lui non plus n’avait pas voulu la repousser et risquer de la vexer, surtout voyant à quel point le sujet la passionnait.

-Parce que selon toi je suis prêt à être père ? Demanda Alexios incrédule en se tournant vers sa mère.

-Tu es plus stable qu’elle.

-Laisse lui du temps, dit-il en attrapant son propre verre. Et invite Brasidas la prochaine fois.

\- Brasidas ? Le général ?

-Hum, hum, répondit Alexios avec un hochement de tête amusée tout en finissant son verre.

-Par tous les dieux mais qu’y a-t-il avec cette famille et les généraux de Sparte, s’exclama Myrrine en secouant la tête, riant doucement.

Alexios ne répondit pas, se contentant d’un reniflement amusé. 

-Nous allons aussi devoir parler de ma place à Sparte, finit-il tout de même par annoncer.

Myrrine fronça les sourcils.

-Nous allons te donnerons plus de mission, les gens verront que nous travaillons ensemble. Sparte est à nous, il est vrai. C’est donc à nous donc de lui redonner sa gloire d’antan. Les rois t’on accorder beaucoup de liberté. Travaillons main dans la main, pour Sparte.

Alexios se mordit les lèvres, réprimant la réplique qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Je leur en sais gré, dit-il tout de même les dents serrer faussement reconnaissant la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

-Ne refait plus cela, ajouta Myrrine néanmoins. Une certaine tenue est attendu de nous. Et élever la voix en présence des rois ne conviens pas à notre stature.

-N’essai plus de me marier, rétorqua Alexios avec un faux sourire.

Myrrine ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder son fils avec désapprobation mais ne pouvant effacer la tendresse de son regard. Parfois sans qu’elle n’y prenne garde, Alexios lui rappelait son père. Farouchement indépendant, acceptant les conseils mais décidant seul. Un leader né. Mais là ou Léonidas aurait tout fait pour Sparte, Alexios ne semblait pas décider à assumer de quelconques responsabilités et surtout pas pour Sparte. Pas sans contrepartie. 

-Quand à Nikolaos …, commença-t-elle en regardant son mari discuter avec Stentor et jeter des regards amusés à Thalétas et Kassandra de temps à autre.

-Nous essayons, coupa Alexios. J’irais pêcher avec lui, admit-il. 

Si elle était surprise, Myrrine n’en montra rien. Laissant simplement un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais penser à inviter Brasidas aussi apparemment, ajoute-t-elle renfrogné. Alexios eu un sourire amusé. 

-Nous le ferons. Elle le suit souvent en ville, déclara-t-il en regardant sa sœur. Je ne pense pas qu’il l’ait encore remarqué, mais ça finira par arriver. Tu l’ignorais ? Questionna-t-il en se retournant vers Myrrine. 

-J’ignore beaucoup de chose apparemment, fit Myrrine en lançant un regard explicite à Thalétas. Sauf quand mes enfants me parlent. Son regard effleura Kassandra. On pouvait voir la joie et la sérénité de voir sa famille réunie après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé dans ses yeux.

-Kassandra ne sait pas garder de secrets, déplora Alexios faussement excéder.

Myrrine sourit doucement à son fils.

-Penses-tu que c’est ainsi que ça aurait été ? Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. 

-Peut-être, lui répondit Alexios. En glissant un regard à sa sœur imaginant pour la centième fois ce qu’aurait pu être leur enfance, leur vie. 

L’aurait-elle accusé de toute les bêtises qu’elle aurait faites ? Aurait il prit le blâme de chacune d’elles par amour pour sa sœur ou l’aurait-il dénoncé ? Auraient-ils été proche, ou constamment en compétition ? Malgré tout, Alexios ne pouvait que se sentir reconnaissant d’avoir tout de même … quelque chose avec sa sœur. Cette relation, entre compétition et attachement sincère qu’ils avaient maintenant. Ils n’avaient peut-être pas grandis ensemble, mais Alexios était reconnaissant de ce qu’il avait avec Kassandra maintenant. 

-Malgré tout, j’ai le sentiment que tout ira bien maintenant, repris Myrrine. 

Regardant Thalétas du coin de l’œil, assis avec sa famille comme si sa place avait toujours été là, Alexios se dit la même chose. 

-Oui répondit Alexios. Moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux à sa mère.

***

-C’était une soirée intéressante, fit Thalétas sur le pas de la porte de la maison d’Alexios.

-Oui, répondit Alexios. Il faudra remettre ça. Si cela t’intéresse, je sais où Kassandra a eu sa dague, fit-il avec amusement.

Thalétas laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Ce n’est pas drôle, fit-il en riant néanmoins. Ta sœur est terrifiante et n’ai crainte, elle n’a pas manqué de me faire part de la localisation exacte de l’échoppe de forgeron ou elle l’a trouvé, ni de me vanter les autres armes que vendait ce fabuleux forgeron.

-Elle t’aimes bien, répondit Alexios avec tendresse.

-Qu’est-ce que se serait si elle ne m’aimait pas, répondit Thalétas avec amusement. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi parfois. Elle te ressemble.

-C’est ce qu’on dit, lui répondit Alexios non sans une certaine fierté.

La conversation s’interrompit, le silence confortable s’établir entre eux. Il démontrait quelques choses que tout deux chérissait, désormais, ils avaient le temps. Ils n’étaient plus presser par la guerre ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Alexios repensa au diner qu’ils venaient de quitter et aux instants qu’ils partageaient maintenant. Il pourrait s’habituer à cette vie.

-Ma maison n’est pas très loin, déclara Thalétas avec hésitation brisant le silence.

-Tu as une maison ? S’étonna Alexios. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas su ça ? Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit ?

-Je suis un général de Sparte, déclara Thalétas avec un sourire. Bien évidemment que j’ai une maison.

Alexios pris sa décision très rapidement, faisant très vite ses adieux à sa famille avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain, il suivit Thalétas dans les rues calme de la cité jusqu’à une très belle maison aux abords de la ville garder par deux soldats. 

Hochant rapidement la tête en reconnaissance en passant devant eux, Alexios suivit Thalétas jusque dans sa chambre. N’hésitant pas, il se débarrassa de son armure aussi vite que Thalétas enleva la sienne. Ils avaient beau avoir profiter l’un de l’autre de multiples fois pendant leur séjour hors de Sparte, ils étaient toujours aussi empressés.

Alexios passa lentement la main sur le torse de Thalétas tout en laissant ses lèvres dévorer celle du général. Le corps de Thalétas n’avait rien à envier aux statues qu’Alexios avait pu escalader dans toute la Grèce. De ce qu’il en savait, les artistes était même probablement jaloux de n’avoir jamais pu reproduire la beauté du corps de Thalétas.

Déjà dès leur rencontre, Thalétas avait surpris Alexios.  
Ce soldat spartiate l’avait pris par surprise, troubler. Si Alexios était un misthios puissant et important, il était généreux, il devrait donc savoir mieux que de juger sur les apparences. Thalétas était un spartiate, loyal et patriote mais il avait un cœur d’or. 

Etre avec lui avait été intense. Leur première nuit ensemble avait été négliger, motiver par la recherche du plaisir immédiat, empresser par la nécessité, par la tension existante entre eux depuis l’adrénaline des combats. Leur étreinte avait été marquée par le besoin de soulager cette tension, et l’inquiétude d’être au milieu d’une guerre. 

Quand Alexios était rentrer sur l’Adrestia, ses genoux étaient encore tout égratigné du temps qu’il avait passé à genoux, gémissant sous les coups de reins du général. 

Malgré tout, Thalétas s‘était montrer patient, prenant le temps de s’assurer du plaisir d’Alexios. Leur étreinte avait été bâclé, puissante et délicieuse.  
Si Alexios avait voulu Thalétas. Thalétas l’avait voulu tout autant. 

Alexios avait aimé ça. Et il avait aimé prendre Thalétas. De manière générale, il semblait qu’Alexios aimait être avec Thalétas, peu importe comment.  
Mais alors que pour Thalétas, cet abandon à l’autre marquait une confiance qu’il n’accorderait à personne d’autre, Alexios s’en assurerait, un désir de laisser son amant le faire sien, Alexios parfois, aimait simplement donner le contrôle à l’autre, s’abandonner … complètement.  
Thalétas avait l’habitude de contrôler, il était habitué à ce qu’on lui obéisse. Si pour Alexios c’était juste nécessaire de se faire obéir pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, on pouvait sentir que Thalétas lui aimait contrôler. 

Alors qu’il sentait les mains de Thalétas parcourait sa peau et serrer ses hanches, Alexios pouvait sentir l’aura de puissance qui enveloppait le général.  
Dans l'ensemble Thalétas et Alexios aimaient comme ils se battaient, vite et fort, profond et intense. Pourtant, Alexios pouvait sentir la douceur latente dans leur ébats. Dans la prise ferme mais douce de la main de Thalétas sur sa hanche. Tous deux aimait tout autant les étreintes vigoureuses que la douceur d’une caresse suave.

-Tu es insatiable, fit Alexios à bout de souffle repensant à leurs étreintes multiples dans la grotte.

-Tu m’as manqué, rétorqua Thalétas en reprenant possession des lèvres de son amant avant de le pousser à s’allonger sur le ventre, contre le lit. Alexios ravala un gémissement en sentant les mains de Thalétas pétrir ses épaules avant de descendre le long de sa chute de reins, puis il gémit carrément en sentant la piqure aiguë de la gifle de Thalétas contre ses fesses.

Alexios cambra le dos, haletant doucement en sentant l’un des doigts huilés de Thalétas le toucher. L’huile était froide contre lui, mais elle se réchauffa rapidement quand Alexios senti le doigt pénétré en lui, le remplissant doucement. 

Quand Thalétas avait-il même attraper une jarre d’huile ? Les doigts de Thalétas firent plusieurs va et vient un seul d'abord, puis plusieurs touchant, cherchant. Explorant. Les soupirs d’Alexios se faisaient de plus en plus profond, et tandis qu’il languissait sur le lit, ses hanches bougeaient d’elles même pour amener Thalétas à le toucher là où il le voulait. 

Puis bientôt, les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros quand il fut suffisamment détendu. Thalétas ne prit pas la peine de se retenir, commençant sans attendre un vas et viens puissant. 

Le sang d’Alexios dans ses veines sentait comme de la lave en fusion. Les coups de Thalétas étaient sans pitié, et bientôt les halètements d’Alexios se transformait en gémissement sonore. Si Thalétas lui avait l’habitude de retenir sa voix Alexios était sans doute le plus vocal des deux. Et si il adorait entendre Thalétas gémir et perdre tout sens de parole intelligible, Thalétas aimait tout autant être capable de réduire Alexios à un tas de membres gémissant.

-J’adore te voir comme ça, fit Thalétas cessant ses coups de reins et passant la main qui ne retenait pas la hanche d’Alexios sur le dos de celui-ci, remontant doucement jusqu’à son épaule avant de redescendre. Ployant sous le plaisir, suppliant. 

Alexios fut incapable de répondre le plaisir était trop intense, trop brulant. Il se contenta de gémir bruyamment, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Toute sa compréhension de se qui se passait autour de lui se limitant au membre dur de Thalétas et au plaisir vibrant qu’il lui apportait. Plaisir qui diminuait tandis que Thalétas avait cesser de bouger en lui. 

-Tu veux ça, fit Thalétas sortant complètement de son amant avent de se réinsérer en une forte pousser.

Alexios gémit à nouveau et commença de lui-même à s’empaler sur le membre de son général, remuant les hanches et pleurant de plaisir sous le ravissement vif que lui procura les piqures de plaisir ressenti avec le membre de Thalétas le remplissant.

Durant de longues minutes, tout ce que l’on pouvait entendre dans la chambre fut les bruits de succion mouiller et le martellement de peau l’une contre l’autre. Gémissant sans vergogne, Alexios tendis la main vers son membre engorgé qui laissait couler un filet de liquide en continu contre son estomac.

-Non, ordonna Thalétas les dents serrer lâchant la hanche d’Alexios assez longtemps pour frapper la main d’un coup avant de replacer sa main, serrant la peau sous le coup du plaisir. Comment tu m’as dit déjà ? Demanda-t-il ironique.  
Alexios ne lui répondit que par un gémissement plaintif.

\- Ha oui, dit-il les dents serrer, viens avec ma queue ou ne viens pas du tout.

Thalétas attrapa une poigne des cheveux d’Alexios et tira dessus, le forçant à se cambrer récoltant un cri d’Alexios qui se resserra sur son amant en se laissant aller au plaisir, sentant Thalétas faire de même quelques instant plus tard.

Coucher dans le lit de Thalétas, leur lit désormais, espérait-il. Alexios haletant tentais de reprendre son souffle. S’allongeant, aux côtés de son amant et le guidant pour qu’il se serre contre lui, il joua avec sa tresse quelques instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu aimes les histoires ? 

-Je ne peux pas dire que l’on m’en ais raconter beaucoup, fit Thalétas essoufflé en posant sa main sur le cœur d’Alexios, le sentant battre à mille allure sous sa paume. 

Calmant sa respiration, Alexios resta silencieux un moment, puis quand son souffle se calma, il plaça un baiser sur le front de Thalétas.

-Aimerais-tu que je t’en raconte une ? Demanda Alexios doucement. Puis, sans attendre la réponse de Thalétas, il commença à raconter. C’est l’histoire d’un garçon née à Sparte, descendant du roi Léonidas …, 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, The End ! 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécier votre lecture. C’était ma première expérience en tant qu'écrivain et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt cool =)  
> Un merci tout particulier à tous ceux qui ont écrit des commentaires se sont abonnés ou ont laissés des Kudos.  
> C'est la fin ici, mais qui sais peut-être nous reverrons nous sur une autre fanfiction.


End file.
